La loi de Murphy
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ferait une fangirl classique en se retrouvant réincarnée dans son manga préféré ? Sûrement essayer de s'intégrer dans l'histoire, améliorer les choses pour le héros et devenir une Mary Sue. Ou alors semer le chaos, s'attirer des ennuis et fantasmer sur les personnages. Yeah, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas une fangirl classique. Elle avait un instinct de survie, elle.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut !_

 _Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête et que je veux partager._

 _Le résumé complet est juste en dessous._

 _C'est une fic avec une OC introduite dans l'histoire que j'essaye de rendre réaliste._

.

* * *

.

Qu'est-ce que ferait une fangirl classique en se retrouvant réincarnée dans son manga préféré ? Sûrement essayer de s'intégrer dans l'histoire, améliorer les choses pour le héros et devenir une Mary Sue. Ou alors semer le chaos, s'attirer des ennuis et fantasmer sur les personnages.

Yeah, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas une fangirl classique. Elle était cynique, sarcastique et croyait dur comme fer dans la loi de Murphy et son application constante à sa vie. Elle était parfaitement contente avec son rôle de spectatrice silencieuse, loin des ennuis.

.

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

 **Loi de Murphy : Tout ce qui est susceptible de mal tourner tournera nécessairement mal.**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1 :

.

Elle avait été une simple étudiante en langue ayant l'espoir de pouvoir faire de la traduction en maison d'édition et d'un jour publier son propre livre. Elle était solitaire, associable et ne savait interagir avec d'autre être humains qu'à travers des écrans interposés. Ses fanfiction sur Harry Potter, Eragon et Katekyo Hitman Reborn n'étaient pas des œuvres d'art mais elle aimait quand même les écrire et était satisfaite des commentaires qu'elle recevait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais ça lui suffisait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était la plus exigeante des personnes, avoir à manger et un endroit où dormir et écrire autant qu'elle voulait lui suffisait. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'amis alors qu'elle pouvait simplement se perdre dans le monde irréel ?

Bien sûr, ça , ça avait été avant qu'un accident de voiture quelques mois après avoir obtenu son permis et peu avant ses vingt ans, ne lui prouve que la loi de Murphy s'appliquait belle et bien à elle et qu'elle avait eu raison d'être extrêmement réticente à l'idée de conduire. Elle savait juste qu'elle était tombée dans un coma avant de se réveiller soudainement dans un lieu inconnu.

Sa vision était horrible, plus que d'ordinaire, elle entendait des inconnus parler non loin dans une langue qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Pas qu'elle en connaisse beaucoup. Elle parlait naturellement français, étant sa langue maternel, elle se considérait suffisamment fluente en anglais pour lire n'importe quoi dans la langue et elle comprenait à moitié l'espagnol, mais sinon, elle était loin d'être bilingue. Elle pouvait peut-être reconnaître quelques mots de japonais, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait passé son collège à regarder des animés.

Dans tout les cas, elle ne comprenait pas la langue. Le manque de douleur dans son corps lui disait aussi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle venait d'avoir un accident de voiture, donc c'était logique qu'elle ait au minimum mal quelque part. Ou alors des plâtres ou des trucs sur elle pour immobiliser des membres cassés.

Ou alors elle était restée dans le coma suffisamment longtemps pour que ses blessures guérissent ? C'était possible après tout. Mais elle croyait beaucoup trop en Murphy et était un peu trop parano pour croire ça.

Ce ne fut que quand un géant la saisit et la souleva du matelas sur lequel elle était allongée, qu'elle se dit qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, elle était pratiquement certaines que les géants n'existaient pas. Alors si l'homme n'était pas un géant, ça voulait dire que c'était elle qui était trop petite.

Elle avait lu beaucoup de fanfictions. Elle en avait aussi écrit beaucoup. Et son sujet préféré était celui de la réincarnation dans plusieurs mondes. Donc l'explication logique qu'elle pouvait trouver à la situation était qu'elle s'était réincarnée.

Le problème ? Ça voudrait dire qu'elle était morte. Et donc qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais sa famille ou ne parlera plus jamais aux amis qu'elle s'était faite sur internet.

Oh ! Et c'était aussi sans compter sur le fait qu'elle était apparemment dans un pays ne parlant pas français.

Donc, quelle serait la réaction normale pour une jeune fille normale qui vient de comprendre qu'elle était probablement morte et qu'elle s'était probablement réincarnée ? Paniquer ? Crier ? S'évanouir d'horreur ? S'en foutre royalement et aller avec le courant ?

Yeah, non, c'était pas pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle était blasée de nature et ne comprenait même pas ses propres émotions et sentiments. Elle avait poussé le jem'enfoutisme à ses limites lors de toutes ses années de loup solitaire, beaucoup trop étrange pour s'entendre avec d'autres enfants, toujours à passer son temps avec les adultes parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment interagir avec des enfants de son âge. Elle ne savait donc honnêtement pas comment réagir. Mais la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais sa vraie famille suffit finalement à la décider et elle fit une chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement, voir jamais, considérant que c'était pour les faibles, elle pleura.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle savait qu'elle aimait faire des fictions sur la réincarnation parce que le sujet la fascinait. Mais maintenant, elle commençait à plaindre les divers personnages qu'elle avait envoyé dans d'autres mondes. Sauf qu'eux, bien entendu, parlaient la langue locale de manière totalement pratique. Elle ne parlait pas un seul mot de la langue du coin. Et ça lui avait pris six mois pour comprendre que c'était du japonais.

Et si elle en croyait la loi de Murphy, ce en quoi elle croyait totalement, alors elle s'était retrouvée dans un manga quelconque. Elle priait juste toutes les Entités existantes de ne pas être l'un des protagonistes. Quoi que... c'était probablement ces mêmes Entités qui l'avaient envoyée ici, donc elle n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'on écoute son souhait.

Elle avait lu beaucoup de fic avec des SI où les auteurs incluaient leur personnage réincarné qui savait tout le manga et qui était souvent l'auteur lui-même. Et généralement la personne se mêlait des histoires des personnages du manga ou du livre ou du film dans lequel il se retrouvait.

Après tout, c'était ce que toute fangirl (ou fanboy) qui se respect rêvait de vivre non ? Être avec ses héros préférés, fantasmer sur les plus classes et cool d'entre eux, les aider dans leur tâche et faire en sorte de sortir avec son préféré dans le lot.

Yeah, encore une fois, ce n'était pas elle. Héros voulait dire problèmes. Problèmes voulaient dire ennuis. Et Ennuis voulaient dire combats, blessures, possible mort. Ce n'était absolument pas pour elle. Elle voulait juste une vie calme et paisible. Donc si elle croisait des membres d'un manga qu'elle connaissait ou des personnes qui sortent du lot (sérieusement, dans les manga on sait dès les premières minutes qui est le héros à cause de son style ou de son apparence...) elle allait faire bien attention à ne pas s'impliquer avec eux.

Elle était une spectatrice extérieur, pas une actrice et elle voulait que ça reste ainsi.

Maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait apprendre la langue plus rapidement. Et encore, elle pouvait remercier son cerveau de bébé sous-développé qui lui permettait de retenir des informations plus facilement et rapidement que quand elle était adulte.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle n'était pas bavarde et n'avait jamais aimé trop parler, même avec les personnes en qui elle avait confiance. Donc ça ne l'étonna pas vraiment quand ses parents l'emmenèrent chez un docteur à deux ans pour lui faire passer des test. Ils devaient s'inquiéter de son silence quasi-constant.

Mais la barrière de la langue, même si elle diminuait de plus en plus et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre des phrases simples maintenant, ne l'aidait pas plus que sa nature silencieuse. Elle se plia quand même au test sans protester, elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses nouveaux parents.

Oh ! Et apparemment elle s'appelait Akane Nanami et était la fille de Akane Yukine et Akane Tsukina. Le nom ne lui disait rien, donc c'était probablement un bon signe pour elle.

Le test passa rapidement et le docteur déclara qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle. Il la qualifia de timide. Son niveau d'intelligence semblait être juste au dessus de la norme pour son âge parce qu'elle pouvait jouer à tout les jeux qu'on lui avait proposer facilement. Ça sembla rassurer ses parents.

Ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, c'était qu'on leur avait conseillé de la faire interagir avec des enfants de son âge. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle avait été envoyé en enfer, en autres morts, la crèche.

Elle n'avait vraiment rien contre les enfants, ils pouvaient être mignons et amusants à regarder et elle s'entendait bien avec les jeunes enfants, quand elle n'en était pas une, étrangement. Sérieusement, elle s'était toujours entendu avec les adultes et les enfants plus jeunes, mais jamais avec ceux de son âges. C'était parfois ennuyeux, et parfois elle s'en fichait totalement. Après tout, elle préférait largement être seule, c'était plus simple. Être amie avec quelqu'un voulait dire qu'elle devait prendre cette personne en compte, l'attendre pour faire des choses ensemble, comme manger à la cantine, et passer un minimum de temps avec elle. Et elle était une solitaire de nature. Et elle détestait être dérangée quand elle lisait ou quand elle voulait juste être tranquille.

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle haïssait la crèche et le fit savoir de manière très vocale. Ses parents se plaignaient de ne pas l'entendre parler, maintenant ils comprenaient qu'elle pouvait le faire sans problème.

La crèche fut finalement abandonnée au bout d'un mois. Elle compta ça comme une victoire. Ses parents lui achetèrent à la place des jeux éducatifs et sa mère l'asseyait une heure par jour pour lui faire dire les noms d'images qu'elle lui montrait.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsqu'elle avait trois ans, elle rencontra enfin ses grands-parents paternels. Ils étaient intéressant. Même pas une heure après son arrivée, son grand-père lui avait mis un petit shinai entre les mains et lui avait montré comment le manier. Apparemment, il pratiquait le kendo depuis qu'il était petit et était bien décidé à lui apprendre, comme il avait apprit à son fils. Il avait même engueulé Yukine pour ne pas avoir commencé son entraînement plus tôt. Parle d'un vieux traditionaliste...

Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Le kendo était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours voulu apprendre dans son ancienne vie sans jamais avoir la motivation nécessaire pour commencer. Elle était fainéante comme ça et n'aimait pas faire du sport. Cependant, loi de Murphy oblige, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se défendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. Traitez la de paranoïaque, mais elle avait lu suffisamment de fanfictions pour savoir ce qu'il arrivait aux réincarnations. Donc autant commencer tôt.

Et elle ne voulait pas être aussi faible que lors de sa vie précédente. Elle avait eu très peu de force parce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire du sport. Et quand on ajoutait à ça une tendance à s'essouffler très rapidement, on pouvait dire qu'elle ne faisait quasiment jamais quoi que ce soit demandant une grande forme physique. Le plus amusant était qu'elle avait eu une forme d'hyperactivité qui l'empêchait souvent de tenir en place. Surtout quand elle imaginait des scènes de combats ou d'actions pour ses histoires, elle ressentait souvent le besoin de se lever et courir un peu partout ou juste se déplacer en marchant rapidement. Sa mère, dans sa vie précédente, lui disait souvent d'arrêter de s'agiter car elle la fatiguait juste en bougeant ou lui donnait le tournis.

Donc pouvoir canaliser sa légère hyperactivité dans une activité sportive était un plus. C'est pour ça qu'après la visite de ses grands-parents, son père commença à la faire bouger. Elle courait dans le jardin tous les matins et avait cours de kendo l'après-midi quand son père rentrait de son travail. De ce qu'elle avait comprit, il était professeur au lycée de leur ville alors que sa mère restait à la maison pour s'occuper d'elle tout en prenant des cours de médecine.

Elle apprenait aussi à tracer les kanji de base avec sa mère le matin et à parler en phrases complètes après manger. Elle n'était toujours pas une grande bavarde, mais au moins, elle savait parler quand elle en avait besoin. Et elle apprenait bien entendu toutes les règles de politesse du Japon.

.

-sSs-

.

L'école maternelle n'était pas obligatoire et le primaire ne commençait qu'à six ans. Mais ses parents voulaient s'assurer qu'elle supportera l'école avant de commencer le premier grade. C'est pour cela qu'à cinq ans, elle entra en dernière année de maternelle.

Elle n'avait pas trop protesté mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle appréciait de devoir socialiser avec d'autres enfants. Elle avait vingt-cinq ans ! Même si elle s'entendait généralement bien avec les petits enfants, c'était différent de passer du temps avec eux pendant quatre matins toutes les semaines.

Mais elle devait avouer que c'était une bonne idée. Le curriculum était très différent de celui français et elle ne voulait pas devoir s'adapter directement dans la classe qui comptait sur son dossier scolaire.

C'est aussi dès le premier jour d'école qu'elle eut la confirmation que Murphy la haïssait. Ou l'adorait, au choix. L'un des garçons de sa classe s'appelait Yamamoto Takeshi et ne parlait que de baseball.

De tous les manga dans lesquels elle devait se réincarner, il fallait que ce soit celui avec un parrain de la mafia en formation et un bébé hitman qui ne prend pas « non » pour une réponse acceptable quand il veut vous faire rejoindre la famille Vongola.

Enfin... Reborn n'avait pas recruté tout le collège, donc elle pouvait toujours passer inaperçu. Il fallait juste faire profil bas comme elle l'avait prévu et ne pas s'approcher de trop près des jeunes mafioso. Juste suivre sa vie d'asociale ordinaire ne cherchant pas à se mêler de la vie des autres.

Encore heureux qu'elle ne soit pas dans la classe de Sawada. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait redoublé sa dernière année de maternelle à cause de problèmes de santé. C'était sûrement à cause du sceau sur ses flammes. Et ça expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait treize ans au début du manga alors qu'il était en première année de collège au lieu de douze ans, âge auquel on y entrait normalement. Et oui, elle faisait ses recherches quand elle écrivait des fictions. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle le savait, mais elle avait un lien vers la page du système éducationnel du Japon dans sa barre des favoris, pour quand elle devait faire une référence. Au bout d'un moment, on retenait des trucs.

.

-sSs-

.

Une fois rentrée chez elle après cette révélation, elle sortit son journal, prit une nouvelle page et fit une chose qu'elle s'était interdite de faire jusque maintenant, elle écrivit en français.

.

 _Je suis dans KHR, dans la même année que Sawada. Je ne compte pas me mêler de leur affaires, mais ça ne fera pas de mal d'avoir une ligne de temps pour savoir quand attendre les ennuis et quand prendre des vacances momentanées chez les grands-parents._

 _Alors, d'abord_

.

Elle sentit une crampe dans sa main et la massa avec impatience. Elle savait que ça lui arrivait quand elle écrivait, mais quand même...

.

 _Alors d'abord, Re_

.

Elle ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle allait écrire le nom de Reborn quand une douleur vive dans la main accompagnée d'un craquement sinistre lui avait fait lâcher son stylo.

Elle fixa sa main avec horreur, son cerveau enregistrant ce qu'elle voyait à la vitesse d'un escargot. Elle était cassée. Sa main était cassée, partout. Et il y avait du sang qui coulait. Du sang...

Elle se leva d'un bon et se précipita hors de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers quatr eà quatre en criant :

_ Okāsan !

Sa mère sortit de la cuisine, surprise de l'entendre crier quand elle était aussi calme d'habitude.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il... Nami !

Sa mère se précipita vers elle et regarda sa main avant de l'envelopper avec précaution dans le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains et de la pousser vers la porte. Elle mit aussitôt ses chaussures et sa mère éteignit le feu sous la casserole avant de l'emmener dans la voiture pour la conduire à l'hôpital.

Elle savait qu'elle avait une très bonne résistance à la douleur. Après tout, sa première réaction quand elle s'était luxer le genoux (gauche au Parc Astérix, droit au Futuroscope) sa première réaction avait été d'éclater de rire. Même si la deuxième fois, c'était plutôt dû au fait qu'elle s'était encore blessée dans un parc d'attraction. Est-ce que c'était étonnant qu'elle soit réticente à y aller avec ses parents dans cette nouvelle vie ?

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, le nom de la ville, Namimori, et celui du parc d'attraction le plus proche, Kokuyo Land, auraient peut-être dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne croise Yamamoto.

Mais elle digressait. Toujours est-il que, résistance à la douleur ou non, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Enfin, la partie de sa main qu'elle pouvait encore sentir parce que les connecteur neuronal des os était légèrement déconnectés à cause des fractures. C'était peut-être ses connecteur sensoriels de la peau ? Mais ça ne passait pas par les os ça aussi ? Et...

Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans des digressions scientifiques ou biologique, même si ça lui faisait penser à autre chose que le fait que sa main était brisée. Et que ça faisait un mal de chien. Sérieusement, elle avait du mal à s'empêcher de chialer sous la douleur. Et elle pleurait très rarement.

Elles arrivèrent à l'hôpital rapidement et sa mère l'emmena aussitôt aux urgence pour montrer sa main. Elle fut rapidement emmenée dans une salle d'opération et on l'endormit avec du gaz.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans une salle blanche. Okay... C'était assez étrange, mais pas plus étrange que d'habitude. Elle regarda en bas et vit qu'elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait quand elle s'était cassée la main, un jeans et un T-shirt vert.

_ Qui es-tu ?

Elle cligna des yeux et se retourna lentement. Assis dans un coin de la pièce, habillé d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un pantacourt kakis. Il avait un œil bleu et l'autre couvert par un cache médicale ainsi que les cheveux bleus, coiffés en... forme... d'ananas... Elle grogna en marmonnant :

_ Murphy...

Sérieusement... Les Entités se foutaient de sa gueule. Ou alors elles montraient juste qu'elles ne voulaient pas que son plan réussisse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle haïssait Murphy.

« Très cher Murphy, si je t'attrape, je te ferais regretter d'être né. Parce que là c'est vraiment, mais vraiment, un gros bordel dont je pourrais très bien me passer ! »

Le garçon se redressa et la regarda avec méfiance.

_ Tu t'appelles Murphy ?

Elle le fixa, y réfléchit une seconde, puis haussa les épaules. Elle était déjà foutues, alors autant y aller avec ça. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle espérait être enthousiaste et répondit :

_ Yep. Je suis Murphy, et toi ?

Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre lentement :

_ Mukuro. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête. Elle avait son idée, mais elle doutait que ça lui plaise.

_ J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. Je sais que j'ai été endormie à l'hôpital pour réparer ma main, mais après... On est où ?

_ Dans mon esprit. C'est quoi un hôpital ?

_ Un endroit où on soigne des gens quand ils sont malades ou blessés. Comment tu fais pour pas le savoir ? Et comment ça se fait que je sois dans ton esprit ? Et pourquoi c'est une pièce blanche ?

_ Tu poses beaucoup de questions. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y répondrais.

Elle le fixa, il la fixa, elle haussa les épaules et s'assit contre un mur.

_ Okay.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir.

Apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas écrire ce qui allait se passer, donc elle supposait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Enfin, ça ne la dérangeait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à la mafia où à la dixième génération de Vongola. Elle aimait sa vie, merci bien.

Ensuite, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait entrer en contacte mentale avec Mukuro aussi facilement était Chrome. Hors, elle savait qu'elle s'appelait à l'origine Nagi et n'avait pu contacter Mukuro qu'après son accident quand elle devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans, elle n'était plus sûre. Donc elle n'était pas Chrome. Mais elle pouvait visiblement entrer dans la tête de son personnage préféré, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait probablement des flammes de Brouillard. Merveilleux...

Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà dit qu'elle haïssait Murphy ?

_ Tu vis à l'extérieur ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage curieux du garçon en face d'elle. Il était adorable quand il était petit, sérieusement. Enfin, elle trouvait aussi Tom Riddle adorable, donc elle doutait être un bon juge dans ce cas-là.

_ Je vis dans une maison avec mes parents, mais il m'arrive de sortir, oui. Et toi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de s'asseoir contre le mur en face d'elle et de répondre :

_ Je n'ai jamais quitté les laboratoires des Estraneo, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

_ Laboratoire ? T'es malade ?

_ Non, cracha-t-il. Je suis l'un de leurs cobayes. Ils font des expériences sur tous les enfants ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Bien sûr, elle savait que les Estraneo faisaient des expériences sur les enfants après l'interdiction de la balle de possession qui avait conduit les autres familles à les attaquer à vue. Maintenant, comment réagir à ça comme une gosse de cinq ans ? Hum...

_ Expériences ?

_ Ouais, ils nous découpent et nous modifient physiquement. Ou mentalement.

_ Héééé... Mais ça doit faire super mal, pourquoi ils font ça ?

_ Parce que ce sont des sadiques de la mafia ? Parce qu'ils veulent créer des soldats assassins invincibles ? Va savoir.

_ Mafia ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Organisation criminelle, je crois. Tu connais pas ?

Elle secoua la tête et dit simplement :

_ Au Japon on a des Yakuza, mais c'est tout.

_ T'es japonaise ?

_ Oui ! Et toi ? Tu parles japonais donc tu dois être japonais, non ?

Elle s'était toujours demandé comment ça se faisait que tous les personnages venant d'Italie parlaient étonnamment japonais. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la seconde langue à étudier la plus courante. Généralement on prenait de l'anglais ou des langues européenne, à la limite le russe et le chinois. Et considérant le fait que Mukuro et sa bande avait passé leur enfance dans des laboratoires à se faire charcuter, quelques années dans la mafia après s'être enfuis, et encore quelques années dans la prison de Vendicare où elle doutait qu'il aient une école. Donc c'était étrange qu'ils puissent parler une autre langue que l'italien. D'ailleurs, quel était leur vrai niveau scolaire dans l'histoire ? Elle doutait fortement que les Estraneo, les mafioso et les Vindice leur aient appris quoi que ce soit.

_ J'en sais rien. On m'a dit que j'étais à moitié japonais et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont utilisé une machine pour me faire apprendre la langue, entre autres.

_ C'est possible ça ?

_ Apparemment. Mais les Estraneo sont italiens.

Ceci expliquait cela. Pratique n'empêche l'apprentissage comme ça. Pas qu'elle veuille subir ce genre de chose, mais ça serait tellement plus facile d'apprendre de nouvelles langues avec ça. Enfin, elle allait se contenter du japonais, du français et de l'anglais. Quoi que... Elle ferait bien d'apprendre un peu d'italien. Elle ne comptait pas se mêler des affaires de la mafia, mais Murphy la poussait à se préparer au pire. Elle ajouta donc « apprendre l'italien » sur sa liste de choses à faire.

_ Oh. T'as quel âge ? J'ai cinq ans !

Il sembla surpris par le changement de sujet abrupte, mais il réfléchit quand même à la question.

_ Je ne sais pas trop... peut-être six ans ?

_ Tu fêtes pas ton anniversaire ?

_ Mon quoi ?

_ Ton jour de naissance.

_ Non. Je suis un cobaye.

Elle allait demander autre chose quand la pièce commença soudainement à s'effacer. Elle referma la bouche et laissa l'obscurité la réclamer de nouveau. La connexion venait visiblement de s'arrêter. Et elle espérait que ce n'était qu'un phénomène unique qui ne se répéterait pas.

.

-sSs-

.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle était seule. Elle soupira avant de regarder sa main droite qui était couverte de bandages. Elle avait vu Doctor Strange dans son autre vie et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il n'avait jamais pu retrouvé le contrôle totale de ses mains.

Quoi que... Il n'y avait pas une histoire de facteur temporel ? Comme quoi ils avaient traité les blessures trop tard pour que les dégâts soient totalement réversibles ? Damned, il fallait vraiment qu'elle revoit ce film... Même si, en y réfléchissant, se baser sur un film pour ce genre de chose est assez stupide.

Elle soupira avant de regarder le plafond, elle ne pouvait rien faire tant que le docteur n'avait pas donné son avis, donc autant réfléchir à autre chose.

Elle était dans KHR, Namimori, même classe que Yamamoto.

Elle arrivait visiblement à contacter Mukuro lorsqu'elle était inconscience et / ou endormie. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir... Parce qu'elle était une réincarnation et que visiblement, on ne voulait pas la laisser mettre ne place son plan de se mêler de ses affaires et rester loin de tout ça ? Probablement. Elle maudissait tellement les Entités... Ou quiconque avait eu la brillante idée de l'envoyer dans cette merde.

Enfin... Du tant qu'elle ne donnait pas son vrai nom à Mukuro et qu'elle arrivait à se cacher des Vongola, il ne devrait y avoir aucun risques, pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête, déterminée. Cette connexion n'était rien. Elle allait continuer de suivre son plan et Murphy pouvait aller se faire mettre.

C'est à ce moment que sa mère et un docteur entrèrent dans sa chambre et elle les salua avec sa main gauche.

_ Bonjour !

_ Nami ! Tu es réveillée.

_ Apparemment.

Sa mère la prit prudemment dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas bouger sa main blessée.

_ Tu m'as fait une peur bleue.

_ Pour ma main ?

_ Bien sûr pour ta main ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout les os étaient cassés !

_ Pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle d'un ton blasé.

Le docteur s'avança et lui fit un sourire qu'il devait trouver rassurant.

_ Bonjour Nanami-chan, je suis le docteur Kurosaki. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce dont tu te souviens avant de te réveiller ici ?

Elle eut un léger bug sur le nom du docteur et manqua de rire, mais réussi à se calmer à temps. Sérieusement, il n'avait pas de chance d'avoir le même noms que dans Bleach. Ou alors le monde se foutait royalement de sa gueule ? Ou c'était juste une coïncidence, qui sait ?

Enfin, on attendait sa réponse, donc fallait bien la donner.

_ Vous m'avez mis un masque et demandé de compter jusque dix.

_ Oui, ça je sais, mais avant ça.

_ Maman m'a conduite à l'hôpital ?

_ Nami, fit sa mère d'un ton exaspéré. Ce que le docteur veut savoir, c'est comment tu t'es cassée la main.

_ Oh ! Pas la moindre idée, un moment elle était entière, le suivant elle était cassée.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait eu envie de les ennuyer en répondant à côté de la plaque. Même si, techniquement parlant, elle répondait aux questions posées, ils n'avaient qu'à les formuler correctement aussi.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais quand elle s'est cassée ?

_ J'écrivais.

Le docteur hocha la tête et fit signe à sa mère de le rejoindre. En écoutant attentivement leur échange, elle comprit qu'il pensait que le trauma de ce qu'il s'était passé lui avait causé une légère perte de souvenirs. Elle haussa les épaules, elle avait dit la vérité, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils ne la croyaient pas. Et elle savait qu'elle était incapable de mentir pour sauver sa vie, ses joues rougissait aussitôt à chaque fois. Ses parents le savaient, donc sa mère n'avait aucune raison de ne pas la croire.

Au final, le docteur annonça qu'avec beaucoup de rééducation, elle devrait être capable de retrouver entre 80 et 95 pour cent de sa mobilité avec sa main, même si elle risquait d'être plus faible que la gauche. C'était pas si mal. D'après le docteur, comme elle était encore en train de grandir, ses muscles et ses nerfs étaient plus faciles à se réparer que chez un adulte. Cependant, comme tout ses os avaient été cassés et que certains avaient sectionné des nerfs, retrouver la totalité de ses capacités motrices était quasiment impossible. Elle espérait juste pouvoir continuer d'écrire de la main droite. Mais elle supposait qu'apprendre à utiliser la gauche en attendant ne pouvait que l'avantager. Et elle allait devoir passer en gauchère pour le kendo.

Ça allait être ennuyeux.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut salut !_

 _Viens de commencer la FAC ! Beaucoup de temps libre sans internet pour écrire._

.

Remarques :

.

Donc, pour répondre aux question, non Nanami n'est pas basée sur qui que ce soit. C'est un OC, pas une SI.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait super plaisir !

Nami n'est aucun des personnages du manga. Juste pour que ce soit clair.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 :

.

Elle se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie précédente pour avoir les Entités sur le dos. Elle avait pourtant été assez sage. Elle ne sortait pas, ne buvait pas (les mojito de temps en temps pour fêter quelque chose ne comptaient pas) et elle ne fumait pas. Elle avait toujours respecté la loi et essayait le plus souvent de passer inaperçue pour avoir la paix. Tout ce qu'elle avait jamais voulu, c'était avoir un toit sur la tête et pouvoir lire et écrire sans être dérangée. Certes, elle était très solitaire et ses seuls amis étaient ceux qu'elle rencontrait sur internet, généralement des bêta qui relisaient ses fictions, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ce qu'elle subissait maintenant dans sa nouvelle vie !

Ça faisait une semaine depuis l'incident. Elle avait enfin quitté l'hôpital mais sa main était toujours immobilisée dans une attelle ressemblant à un gant finissant à la moitié de son avant-bras et laissant le bout de ses doigts libres. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger la main et devrait garder le gant jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine sa rééducation.

Comme elle s'en doutait, apprendre à utiliser sa main gauche au lieu de la droite était un vrai casse-gueule, surtout quand elle avait le réflexe de vouloir utiliser sa main droite. Elle devait apprendre à manier ses baguettes, qu'elle maîtrisait à peine avec sa main dominante, à écrire et à utiliser les objets du quotidien avec sa main gauche et c'était difficile.

Mais tout ça n'était pas le vrai problème en lui-même. Non, le problème qui la faisait maudire les Entités et la loi de Murphy, c'était la pièce blanche dans laquelle elle se retrouvait encore une fois et le garçon assis en face d'elle.

Elle le fixa, il la fixa, elle soupira et s'assit contre le mur. Elle n'allait pas commencer la discussion.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ? Encore.

_ Je suis assise contre un mur en face de toi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire d'autre ?

Il sembla surpris et pris au dépourvu par sa réponse. Okay, elle était beaucoup plus vache et sarcastique que la dernière fois, mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'emmerder à jouer la comédie avec lui à chaque fois. Donc autant qu'il s'habitue à son caractère.

_ Je voulais dire, comment tu es arrivée ici ?

_ En m'endormant.

_ Je sais ça ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire, comment t'es-tu retrouvée dans ma tête ?

_ Pas la moindre idée. T'es en train de dormir ?

_ Oui, je sors d'une expérience et je suis fatigué.

_ Donc toujours un cobay hein ?

_ Malheureusement. Mais dès que je serais assez fort, je les tuerais tous et je m'échapperais avec les autres.

Elle hocha la tête à ça. Elle savait qu'il y arriverait. C'était après que les choses se corsaient pour lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de poser une nouvelle question.

_ Comment c'est dehors ?

_ C'est vaste comme question ça, va falloir être plus spécifique.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées ?

_ Je reste dans ma chambre à lire quand je ne vais pas à l'école.

_ C'est quoi l'école ?

_ Un endroit où des adultes enseignent des choses à des enfants.

_ Quelles choses ?

_ Compter, calculer, lire, écrire, histoire, géographie, physique, chimie, biologie... Mais pour le moment, c'est surtout comment lire, écrire, compter et calculer.

_ Je vois.

Il y eut un autre silence et elle le fixa un instant. Un doute la taraudait. En fait, c'était quelque chose dont elle se doutait depuis qu'elle avait lu le manga et commencé des fics dessus. Encore une fois, elle se demanda quel niveau d'éducation l'Illusionniste Démoniaque avait réellement.

Mais elle s'était promise de ne pas se mêler de ces histoires, donc elle n'allait rien dire. Elle pouvait répondre à ses questions s'il les posait, mais elle ne comptait pas faire le moindre effort. Elle espérait juste se réveiller rapidement.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et elle se mit à réviser mentalement ses cours d'histoire et géographie. Visiblement, nouvelle vie ou non, elle était toujours aussi nulle dans ces matières. Et elle devait aussi rattraper ses devoirs de la semaine passée. Elle devait réviser ses hiragana et ses kanji ainsi que ses tables d'addition. Si elle avait appris le japonais basique assez rapidement grâce à ses parents et au fait qu'elle était totalement immergée dans la langue, apprendre un nouvel alphabet restait compliqué. Cependant, encore une fois, les leçons de sa mère l'aidaient beaucoup pour apprendre à lire sa nouvelle langue. C'était compliqué et elle se trompait plus souvent qu'elle ne le voudrait, mais elle y arrivait.

Les maths étaient vraiment la seule matière où elle pouvait briller sans problème. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec les additions et soustractions et les instructions des exercices étaient assez simple pour qu'elle les lise sans difficulté. Ce n'était que quand il y avait des problèmes qu'elle ramait un peu à cause de l'énoncé et parce qu'il fallait répondre en faisant une phrase. Mais elle se débrouillait.

_ T'es pas une bavarde toi.

_ Non.

_ Tu ne fais vraiment rien d'autre qu'aller à cette école et rester chez toi ?

_ Mon père m'apprend le kendo.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Combat au sabre.

_ Il veut que tu te battes ?

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi il t'apprend à te battre ?

_ Pour le sport. C'est une espèce de tradition familiale.

_ Donc tu ne te bats pas ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pas envie.

Il semblait vraiment avoir du mal à comprendre qu'on pouvait apprendre une discipline martiale sans avoir l'intention de l'utiliser. Elle comprenait un peu, après tout, il servait de cobaye et était élevé pour être une arme de guerre. On lui apprenait à se battre pour tuer, pas juste pour le sport.

_ T'es pas logique.

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation du plafond en continuant de réviser ses hiragana.

Puis, avant que Mukuro ne pose une autre question, la pièce blanche fut plongée dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit le plafond de sa chambre et sourit. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ces rêves partagés. Il fallait qu'elle regarde sur internet le décalage horaire entre le Japon et l'Italie. Si ils se connectaient quand ils dormaient, elle pouvait peut-être trouver un moyen de contourner le problème.

Elle pourra toujours faire ça après les cours, pour le moment, elle devait se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de maternelle. Ses parents voulaient attendre qu'elle soit un peu plus habituée à sa main gauche, mais l'expérience lui avait prouvé qu'elle apprenait mieux sous pression, donc autant retourner rapidement à l'école pour se forcer à mieux maîtriser sa main. Elle se leva et se changea après un passage à la salle de bain avant de descendre dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner. Son père n'était pas là, il était parti tôt pour une réunion de prof.

Sa mère l'accompagna à l'école et expliqua la situation à sa prof, puis elle s'en alla après s'être assurée que Nanami était sûre d'elle et s'en sortirait. Elle soupira avant d'entrer dans la classe et de s'asseoir à sa place en laissant tomber son sac à côté d'elle. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que les autres élèves allaient lui demander comment elle allait, comment elle s'était fait ça, si elle avait besoin d'aide ou d'autres conneries dans le genre. C'était ennuyeux. Certes, ils voulaient être gentils, mais c'était quand même plus ennuyeux qu'autre chose. Elle avait réussi à passer inaperçue et à ne pas trop interagir avec ses camarades de classes, mais maintenant, elle devait leur parler.

Elle n'avait aucun problème avec les enfants en générale, mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup devoir passer ses matinées avec eux. Enfin, heureusement que la classe commença et qu'elle pu donc ignorer les autres. Ils revoyaient leurs couleurs et leurs additions en faisant des coloriages magiques. C'était assez facile, surtout quand on voyait le dessin au milieu du fouillis de lignes, mais ça amusait les gosses. Elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas dépasser et bien colorier et elle trouvait l'activité étrangement calmante. Elle pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder alors qu'elle coloriait avec difficulté en utilisant sa main gauche et en faisant distraitement les calculs mentaux. Elle devrait peut-être demander à sa mère de lui en acheter, mais avec des multiplications en plus des additions et soustractions. Et peut-être des « Numéros d'art »... Elle en avait fait plusieurs dans sa vie précédente quand elle était au collège et avait bien aimé ça. Du temps qu'elle avait des cases à colorier, elle aimait bien dessiner. Il ne fallait pas trop réfléchir et c'était bien.

Elle rentra chez elle à midi pour manger et sa mère accepta de l'emmener acheter des cahiers de coloriages magiques et une boîte de « Numéro d'art ». Normalement, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de donner de la peinture dans des petits pots faciles à avaler à une gamine de cinq ans, mais ses parents savaient qu'elle était plus mature que son âge.

Elle passa donc son après-midi à peindre un chat après avoir fait ses devoirs. Lorsque son père rentra, elle rangea soigneusement son matériel et nettoya la table basse sur laquelle elle travaillait, puis elle alla chercher son shinai pour poursuivre ses leçons de kendo. Son père y allait doucement, la faisant repasser par toutes les bases en utilisant uniquement sa main gauche.

Puis, après le repas, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre avec un livre de contes japonais et lut jusqu'à ce que la fatigue soit trop grande pour rester debout.

Elle put profiter de quelques heures de sommeil normal avant de se retrouver dans une pièce blanche.

_ Et merde, pas encore...

_ Kufufu. Bonjour à toi aussi Murphy.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de se laisser aller contre son mur en face du garçon. Voilà qu'il commençait à utiliser son rire psychotique. Elle répliqua d'un ton sarcastique :

_ Wow, bravo, on dirait que t'as appris le sarcasme depuis la dernière fois.

_ Et je te remercie pour cette aptitude fort utile. Tu as l'air absolument ravie de me voir.

_ Sans déconner Sherlock. Évidemment que je saute de joie à l'idée de partager mes heures de sommeil avec un garçon qui n'existe probablement pas et qui n'est peut-être qu'un fragment de mon imagination.

Après tout, elle avait déjà songé à la possibilité que tout ce qui se passait ne soit qu'un rêve. Si ça se trouvait, elle était toujours dans le coma et faisait un rêve réaliste. Elle était suffisamment immergée dans ses fanfictions pour en être capable, après tout, elle avait toujours préféré le monde irréel au monde réel. Si elle rêvait, peut-être que si elle mourrait ici, alors elle se réveillerait. Ou alors elle mourrait pour de vrai, que ce soit parce qu'elle s'était réellement réincarnée ou parce que ce rêve était son combat pour survivre et qu'au bout du tunnel, elle se réveillerait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment et ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

Et puis, si c'était son imagination, comment pouvait-elle apprendre de nouvelles choses comme le japonais ? Elle ne parlait pas un mot de la langue !

Mais le doute restait toujours, même si ce n'était qu'une part d'elle-même qui le pensait. Et ne pas savoir si tout était réel ou uniquement dans sa tête était assez stressant parfois. C'est pour cela qu'elle préférait ne pas trop y penser et vivre le jour présent.

Mukuro sembla insulté par ses paroles et elle eut un sourire narquois. Elle ne voulait pas interagir avec le garçon, mais si elle le devait vraiment, autant qu'il se fasse définitivement à son caractère d'associable sarcastique et froide.

_ Bien sûr que j'existe ! Je suis Rokudo Mukuro !

_ Tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné de vraies preuves que tu existes, je continuerais de penser que tu es un garçon imaginaire.

Elle se demanda brièvement ce qu'il penserait si elle l'appelait Peter Pan. Mais comme il ne reconnaîtrait pas la référence, c'était un peu inutile pour le moment.

_ Et pourquoi tu irais imaginer l'existence de quelqu'un ? Me dis pas que t'es tellement emmerdante que t'es même pas foutue de te faire des amis !

_ Pourquoi diable est-ce que je voudrais des amis ? Et comment est-ce que tu connais ce terme, monsieur le cobaye ?

Il fit une grimace de dégoût avant de dire durement :

_ Les autres s'attachent stupidement aux autres enfants et les considèrent comme des amis. Et quand les adultes les descendent, ils chialent de manière totalement pathétique. Ils sont stupides de s'attacher. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu veux pas d'amis ?

_ Les amis physiques, c'est emmerdant. Tu dois jouer avec eux, prendre en compte leur avis, passer du temps avec eux, être sociable. J'aime avoir mon temps seule et je hais quand quelqu'un me dérange quand je lis. De toute façon, je ne sais pas comment interagir avec d'autres êtres vivants en dehors de ma famille.

C'était vrai. Elle n'aimait pas interagir, principalement parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment, mais aussi parce que c'était chiant. Et depuis le primaire, elle pensait que les amis ne servaient qu'à vous trahir dès que vous aviez le dos tourner. Alors entre ses facilités à l'école quand elle était enfant, son manque de confiance total envers les autres êtres humains et son incapacité chronique à socialiser, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si elle s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec des gens rencontrés sur internet qu'avec les gens Irl.

_ C'est qui Sherlock ?

_ Un détective dans un livre anglais.

_ Un détective ?

_ Il résout des crimes. C'est un génie de la déduction.

Il hocha la tête et un nouveau silence tomba.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour prouver que j'existe ? Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas moi qui t'imagine ?

_ Facile, je sais des trucs que tu ne sais pas, donc tu ne peux pas m'avoir imaginée. Et pour ta preuve, remplis Tokyo d'ananas.

_ D'ananas ?

_ Des fruits.

_ Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ça en étant enfermé à Estraneo ?!

_ Débrouille-toi, répondit-elle en haussa les épaules.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment le faire ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais ça serait amusant à voir. Et avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre, elle se réveilla au son de son réveil.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle était perchée sur le toit du toboggan dans le parc non loin de chez elle. Ses parents l'avaient envoyée dehors pour qu'elle socialise un peu. Elle n'avait pas envie. De son perchoir, elle pouvait voir tous les enfants qui jouaient ou se battaient dans le petit parc. Elle observait un groupe en particulier, plusieurs enfants de primaire bousculaient un peu violemment un petit garçon aux cheveux défiants la gravité et aux yeux de biches. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Sawada Tsunayoshi, futur boss de la mafia.

Les enfants étaient vraiment les êtres les plus cruels à exister. Le pauvre petit n'avait rien fait de mal, il s'était contenté de jouer sagement dans un coin du bac à sable. Et sa mère ne voyait rien ou pensait qu'il jouait avec les autres garçons. Sawada Nana était avec un groupe de parents au bord du parc. Nanami soupira. Elle s'était promis de ne pas intervenir et n'interviendra pas. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire grand chose pour commencer. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas se battre.

_ Herbivore.

Elle baissa le regard pour voir un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris qui était à moitié sur son perchoir. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, interrogative.

_ Bouge, c'est ma place.

Elle haussa les épaules et descendit sans demander son reste. Il y avait d'autres perchoirs tranquilles dans ce parc, ce n'était pas la peine de se mettre Hibari à dos. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre et hocha la tête pour elle-même, elle était sortie suffisamment longtemps, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle maintenant.

Elle rentra et prit un quatre heure avant de monter dans sa chambre et de prendre un nouveau livre de conte qu'elle avait commencé. Elle devrait peut-être songer à demander un ordinateur pour son anniversaire, elle savait comment se connecter à internet et pourrait donc retourner sur son site favoris. Enfin, si le site de fanfictions sur lequel elle postait d'ordinaire existait ici. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, alors elle avisera et trouvera un autre endroit. Peut-être qu'elle pourra même reprendre son habitude d'écrire. Elle voulait aussi voir si sa mère pouvait lui commander des livres anglais. Elle avait vérifié et Harry Potter et le Discworld existaient ici et ces deux séries lui manquaient beaucoup. Peut-être qu'elle allait les prendre en anglais plutôt qu'en français... Il fallait qu'elle en discute avec ses parents.

Le soir venu, elle avait obtenu la promesse de toute la série des Harry Potter en anglais et des trois premiers tomes du Discworld, de ses parents pour son noël et un ordinateur pour son anniversaire si elle avait de bonnes notes. Bien sûr, son temps sur l'ordi sera limité et ils y auront accès, mais ça voulait juste dire qu'elle devait éviter de lire les fanfics au-dessus de T. Il devait bien y en avoir des intéressantes dans cette catégorie, non ? Elle ne savait pas, généralement, elle ne prêtait pas attention au rating des fics qu'elle lisait.

En tout cas, elle était contente d'enfin pouvoir relire ses séries préférées et surtout, ça faisait deux semaines depuis son dernier rêve avec Mukuro. Si ça se trouvait, la connexion était brisée. Il y avait aussi peut-être le décalage horaire. Elle avait vérifié sur internet et il y avait 7 heures entre l'Italie et le Japon. Donc, si elle se couchait à 22 heures, il sera 15 heures en Italie et comme elle se levait toujours à 7 heures, ça voulait dire minuit là-bas. Si Mukuro avait des horaires réguliers et qu'il se couchait lui aussi à 22 heures, alors elle avait à peine deux heures avec lui la nuit. Mais comme il était un cobaye et vivait probablement dans un complexe souterrain, il ne devait pas avoir un rythme régulier, ce qui réduisait encore plus les risques de le voir la nuit.

Elle espérait juste que c'était fini.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle n'aurait pas dû y penser... Qu'est-ce qu'elle haïssait Murphy ! Évidemment, c'est quand elle pensait être enfin débarrassée de ces rêves qu'elle se retrouve dans l'un d'eux.

Elle soupira et se laissa aller contre le mur en face du garçon, comme d'habitude. Elle n'allait pas commencer la discussion.

_Tu ne vas pas me demander comment je vais ?

_ Comment tu vas ?

_ Plutôt bien, je viens tout juste de vivre un autre expérience de mort imminente pour gagner un pouvoir d'un des chemins des Enfers. C'est la troisième fois.

_ Je vois, fascinant.

_ Tu n'es pas plus intéressée ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Pas vraiment. Comme je l'ai dis, t'es probablement un fragment de mon imagination.

_ Je ne le suis pas ! J'existe réellement !

Elle haussa les épaules. C'était amusant de l'énerver. Le garçon sembla s'en rendre compte parce qu'il se força au calme et dit hargneusement :

_ De toute façon, tu pourrais pas comprendre, t'as la vie facile toi.

_ T'as bien raison.

Elle bailla et se mit à contempler le plafond. Il avait donc la troisième voie. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce que chaque voie faisait, juste que la première était celle des illusions. Il y en avait aussi une pour faire apparaître des animaux et les contrôler ainsi que réanimer des animaux morts. Et une autre lui donnant des capacités aux arts martiaux. La voie de possession et aussi celle de l'humain. Hum... ça en faisait cinq, c'était quoi la sixième déjà ?

Elle haussa les épaules, ce n'était probablement pas important.

_ Tu pourrais parler...

Il semblait rebuté par sa passivité et son silence. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on ne réagisse pas à ses provocations. Mais en même temps, si elle se souvenait bien, Ken ou Chikusa avait dit qu'il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois à leur connaissance avant le massacre des Estraneo. Il était peut-être seul ? Peut-être qu'il voulait pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur ?

Elle soupira.

_ Parler de quoi ?

_ De dehors.

_ Spécifique ?

_ Ce que t'apprends dans ton école, ce que tu lis... Je sais pas moi, je suis jamais allé dehors.

Il était curieux et espérait avoir des informations. Apprendre quelque chose qui n'était pas de la biologie, de la haine ou de la peur. Elle soupira de nouveau.

_ Je peux... te raconter l'histoire d'une série de livres que je lis.

_ Est-ce qu'elle est réelle ?

_ Non, généralement, les livres que je lis ne raconte pas des événements réels.

_ Okay. J'écoute.

Elle soupira avant de commencer à lui raconter l'histoire de Harry Potter. Elle n'était pas une conteuse, loin de là. Elle arrivait toujours mieux à raconter ses histoires en écrivant. Cependant, elle réussi quand même à lui parler de l'univers de Harry Potter et lui expliquer le monde magique sans trop de problème, répondant à ses questions quand il les posait. Ça faisait peut-être des années qu'elle n'avait pas lu cette série, mais elle s'en souviendrait toujours, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Après tout, c'était la première chose qu'elle avait jamais lu.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle avait à peine atteint l'hiver de la première année.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle ne revit pas Mukuro pendant un mois, se demandant si la connexion s'était enfin éteinte. Elle n'y pensait pas trop, préférant se concentrer sur le présent. Elle n'avait plus l'attelle sur sa main, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de porter des mitaines pour cacher ses cicatrices. Elle pouvait ouvrir et fermer les doigts, mais son pouce fonctionnait mal et elle avait donc du mal à tenir des objets. Ce qui faisait qu'elle avait nettement moins de force dans cette main que dans l'autre et qu'elle devait faire beaucoup plus d'efforts pour manier un crayon de cette main. Elle s'entraînait cependant à être ambidextre pour écrire, rien que pour l'utilité de la capacité. Après tout, on pouvait difficilement associer ses deux écritures donc ça serait pratique si elle devait écrire un message sans qu'on sache que c'était elle. L'école pensait maintenant qu'elle était entièrement gauchère et pas droitière ou ambidextre, ce qui était un avantage.

Toutefois, elle était condamnée à utiliser le kendo en gauchère à cause de la faiblesse de sa main principale. Mais son père l'avait bien entraînée dans cette catégorie, donc ça allait plus ou moins. Elle devait juste progresser. Et dépasser son blocage.

Jusqu'à maintenant, quand son père avait voulu qu'elle l'affronte, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui porter un seul coup. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus fort, non, c'était juste qu'elle perdait toutes ses forces à l'idée de le frapper ou arrêtait son sabre juste avant impact. Elle savait d'où venait ce problème. Après un incident au collège où elle avait ouvert quelqu'un sans faire exprès, elle avait découvert qu'elle n'arrivait plus à frapper quelqu'un, même quand on l'emmerdait vraiment. Elle était juste incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Dès qu'elle voulait frapper quelqu'un, elle perdait ses forces et avait l'impression que son bras pesait une tonne.

Son père trouvait son blocage étrange, mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur et se contenta de lui apprendre les formes et de les lui faire pratiquer.

Peut-être qu'elle allait reprendre le tir à l'arc. Elle en avait fait pendant un an dans son autre vie et avait bien aimé. C'était calmant. Surtout que maintenant, elle n'avait pas besoin de lunettes, donc elle n'aura probablement pas de problème pour viser. Cependant, elle se souvenait que son œil directeur était le gauche. Ce qui voulait dire tenir l'arc de la main droite... Enfin, peut-être que ça avait changé et que son œil directeur était le droit ? De toute façon, que ce soit à gauche ou à droite, elle ne pourra tenir son arc qu'en droitier.

Elle devait juste convaincre ses parents de la laisser rejoindre un club de Kyudo et l'affaire sera réglée.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle était de nouveau perchée sur le toit au-dessus du toboggan du parc. Ses parents avaient accepté pour le Kyudo et elle commencera dès la rentrée de primaire.

Des enfants jouaient au baseball, elle pouvait facilement reconnaître Yamamoto dans le tas. Il y avait aussi Kurokawa, assise contre un arbre, un livre sur les genoux, non loin des enfants Sasagawa. Le garçon était bruyant et jouait avec enthousiasme avec sa petite sœur. Il ne manquait plus qu'un petit lapin, mais elle ne pouvait pas le voir, donc il n'était probablement pas là. Elle se demandait vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de venir dans un parc où autant de protagonistes allaient... Elle devrait peut-être aller dans le parc à l'autre bout de la ville, elle risquerait moins de les croiser. Enfin, elle devait passer devant la maison des Sawada si elle voulait rejoindre rapidement son école maternelle et elle allait probablement faire de même pour l'école primaire et le collège. C'était pour cela qu'elle partait tôt et prenait un détour exprès. Elle n'allait pas non plus se faire réquisitionner par Nana pour escorter son fils à l'école.

_ Herbivore.

Elle baissa le regard sur Hibari. C'était une habitude maintenant, ses parents la mettaient à la porte pour qu'elle socialise, elle s'asseyait sur le toit pendant une petite heure et Hibari la virait pour son propre temps de socialisation avec les herbivores. Elle hocha la tête et descendit, lui laissant la place. Elle devait bien être la seule à interagir sans peur avec lui, si on pouvait appeler ce qu'ils faisaient « interagir » en tout cas. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir des contacts aussi réguliers avec le démon... Il serait capable de la recruter pour son comité ou un truc dans le genre. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas découvrir qu'elle faisait du kendo avec son père, ça serait l'enfer. Elle devrait vraiment se trouver un nouveau perchoir.

Elle rentra chez elle et ouvrit un livre sur le canapé. Elle devrait demander de nouveaux livres de coloriage ou un nouveau truc à peindre. Peut-être pour son anniversaire... Il ne restait qu'un mois avant Novembre après tout.

Elle rêvait d'un lapin orange qui se faisait pourchasser par un loup violet pendant qu'un paresseux était perché sur le toit d'un toboggan quand elle se retrouva dans la pièce blanche. Mukuro était assis devant elle et il ne semblait pas en forme.

_ Dure journée ?

_ D'après toi ? Ça fait un moment, Murphy.

_ Un peu plus d'un mois, ouais. Ça doit être le décalage horaire.

_ Il est de combien ?

_ Sept heures.

_ Et plus précisément ?

_ T'as une horloge ? Tu sais lire l'heure ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et grimaça. Non, il ne savait apparemment pas lire l'heure.

_ Non... Comment est-ce qu'on lit l'heure ?

_ Tu sais compter ?

_ Jusqu'à dix.

Elle le regarda avec un air blasé. D'accord, il était vraiment en retard s'il savait juste compter sur ses doigts. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et se demanda si elle devait lui apprendre ou non.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu perds à apprendre à ton imagination ?

Elle lui jeta un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Il ressortait vraiment ça pour ce genre de chose ?

_ Donc tu reconnais ne pas exister ?

_ Bien sûr que si ! J'existe !

Il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire parce qu'il se renfrogna et elle eut un sourire amusé, se retenant de rire à ses réactions. Il était vraiment adorable.

_ Okay, je vais t'apprendre d'abord à compter, puis à lire l'heure. Mais t'as intérêt à bien écouter, je ne suis pas une bonne prof.

Il hocha la tête et elle pouvait clairement voir qu'il se retenait de se montrer trop excité à l'idée d'apprendre quelque chose. Sérieusement, comment ce gosse adorable avait pu devenir le sociopathe que le manga montrait ? Enfin, Mukuro avait un cœur, il avait sauvé ses partenaires lors de leur seconde évasion et rien ne l'obligeait à sauver la vie de Chrome. Il protégeait les siens et cachait quelqu'un de bien derrière son caractère de sociopathe mégalomaniaque.

Elle passa donc la nuit à lui apprendre à compter jusqu'à la centaine. Et si elle lui enseigna la base huit à la place de la base dix, c'était purement par hasard. Une erreur bête de sa part.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !

Et un nouveau chapitre, un !

Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire plaît un minimum. Donc merci pour vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en lire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi.

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3 : Ananas en folie

.

Nanami bailla un bon coup et regarda avec satisfaction ses devoirs rangés en tas nets sur son bureau. Elle avait fini tous ses devoirs pour la semaine suivante et était donc tranquille pour tout le week-end. Ce qui était cool parce qu'elle avait repris l'écriture de fictions, seulement de petits OS pour le moment et rien d'au-dessus de sa tranche d'âge, qu'elle essayait d'écrire d'abord en japonais, puis en français et enfin en anglais. Elle devait pratiquer ses trois langues pour pouvoir rester fluente. Elle avait aussi réussi à convaincre ses parents de lui acheter un dictionnaire japonais-italien et une grammaire et un Bescherelle italiens. Elle essayait donc aussi d'écrire ses histoires en italiens, mais ce n'était pas évident. En tout cas, c'étaient de bons exercices et ses parents la prenaient pour une linguiste précoce. C'était plutôt cool parce qu'ils acceptaient de la laisser prendre des cours en ligne pour les langues qui l'intéressaient à condition qu'elle maintienne de bonnes notes à l'école. L'histoire et la géographie n'étaient toujours pas son truc, mais elle parvenait quand même à avoir de bonnes notes dans ces matières parce que le niveau demandé d'un élève de primaire était incroyablement bas comparé à celui de collège ou lycée. Son écriture s'était nettement améliorée au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'habituait à sa main gauche et elle pouvait même s'amuser parfois à écrire à l'envers avec les hiragana et katakana. Les mathématiques et les sciences étaient un jeu d'enfant pour elle parce que c'était vraiment du basique donc elle n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté.

Elle jeta un œil à son horloge et constata qu'elle avait du temps avant le dîner, alors elle prit le livre qu'elle lisait en ce moment, un sur la mythologie japonaise, et s'affala dans son lit. La lecture était la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde. Et puis, Mukuro lui demandait souvent de lui raconter des histoires, ce qu'elle faisait avec de moins en moins de réticence chaque jour. Le petit illusionniste était juste adorable et elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était juste un gosse ne connaissant rien du monde extérieur et voulant apprendre et s'échapper de son quotidien de cobaye. Il refusait de montrer ses faiblesses à l'extérieur, mais il profitait totalement de leur connexion pour découvrir le monde extérieur. Elle n'aimait pas leur lien au début, mais on pouvait difficilement passer au moins une nuit par semaine avec quelqu'un sans s'attacher un minimum. Ça ne l'empêchait cependant pas de lui jouer des tours ou de l'engager dans un concours de celui qui est le plus sarcastique, il devenait remarquablement bon à ce jeu d'ailleurs.

_ Nami !

_ J'arrive !

Elle finit son paragraphe et marqua sa page avant de descendre les escaliers et de s'installer à la table de la cuisine.

_ Tu as finis tes devoirs ?

_ Oui, papa.

_ Bien. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

_ Comme d'habitude. Je suis allée à l'école, j'ai écouté les profs, j'ai pris des notes et je suis rentrée à la fin des cours.

_ Tu t'es faites des amis ? demanda sa mère en posant la nourriture sur la table.

_ Non.

Sa mère soupira avant d'échanger un regard avec son père. Et c'était un regard qui disait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Son père prit la parole :

_ Nami, tu dois vraiment commencer à te faire des amis. Je sais que tu as du mal à t'associer aux autres, mais fais un peu d'effort.

_ Les garçons veulent pas être amis avec des filles et les filles sont pathétiques. Non merci.

_ Nami, dit sa mère. Avoir des amis est important, tu ne peux pas rester seule toute ta vie.

_ Vous avez prévu un truc.

Sa mère soupira avant de hocher la tête.

_ On voudrait que tu te trouves un club.

_ Tir à l'arc.

_ Le tir à l'arc est solitaire, pas en équipe. On veut dire un club où tu interagiras avec d'autres enfants.

_ Quoi ?

_ Un sport d'équipe ?

_ Aime pas le sport. Et ma main empêche ceux de balle.

_ Un club de littérature ?

_ Pour enfants de huit ans ? Il y aura un adulte supervisant nous prenant pour des attardés et nous faisant lire des livres nuls.

_ La plupart des enfants ne sont pas aussi avancés que toi, Nami.

_ Je sais. Raison de plus pour ne pas interagir.

_ Pourquoi pas un club de théâtre ? Tu pourras interagir et apprendre à t'exprimer en public, fit son père. Tes professeurs disent que tu béguë souvent en classe lorsqu'ils t'interrogent et quand tu dois parler à des étrangers, donc faire du théâtre te permettra sûrement de corriger ton élocution.

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était donc à ça qu'ils voulaient en venir. Les sports collectifs qui n'impliquaient pas un ballon ou n'étaient pas considérés comme majoritairement masculins étaient quasiment inexistants et ils savaient qu'elle refuserait un truc intellectuel parce que les enfants de son âge sont des idiots. Ou plutôt, ils ont l'intelligence d'enfant de leur âge. Elle n'avait rien contre le théâtre, pas vraiment, sa mère précédente en avait fait en amateur et il lui arrivait très souvent d'aller filmer les représentations. Elle aimait bien lire des pièces et les regarder, mais c'était parce qu'elle restait en spectatrice, pas en actrice. Elle détestait être sur le devant de la scène et préférait largement être cachée dans les balcons avec une caméra pour filmer et juste regarder. Et elle n'aimait pas interagir.

_ J'ai pas le choix ?

_ Non. Il y a un petit club de théâtre pour enfant de sept à onze ans à Namimori. Ça sera le mercredi après-midi et le samedi.

_ Mais je n'aime pas interagir.

_ Il le faudra bien, ne serait-ce que pour te faire un minimum de liens avec d'autres êtres humains. Les livres ne peuvent pas les remplacer.

Bien sûr que si les livres pouvaient remplacer les êtres humains ! Ils étaient bien plus intéressants et elle n'avait pas à interagir. Son comportement et son asociabilité lui faisaient d'ailleurs penser qu'elle pouvait être un Nuage. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop si elle était plus un Nuage qu'un Brouillard, mais son lien avec Mukuro pointait plus vers le Brouillard. Cependant, elle pensait que si elle avait les deux, alors leurs forces étaient à peu près égales.

Elle soupira longuement, peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre l'adulte en charge de la laisser s'occuper de l'aspect technique ou de lui donner un tout petit rôle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de mémoire et préférait ne pas gâcher trop de temps à mémoriser des répliques de dialogue, surtout si elle devait les dire à haute voix. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il lui arrivait souvent de bégayer lorsqu'elle s'exprimait en public. Elle n'avait juste pas l'habitude de parler, même avec ses parents. Il lui arrivait même parfois de le faire quand elle parlait à Mukuro et ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec son manque de sociabilité, juste sa tendance à ne pas parler.

Elle termina de manger sans un mot de plus et partit se coucher d'assez mauvaise humeur.

.

-sSs-

.

Le premier cours de théâtre a été un désastre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Le professeur leur avait fait lire des textes à voix hautes et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle soit la seule à bégayer sur la moitié des mots. Les autres gosses avaient rit. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ça et les aurait cogné si le prof ne l'en avait pas empêchée. Peut-être que ces cours allaient l'aider à passer son blocage quand elle voulait cogner quelqu'un ? Ça serait bien leur seul utilité.

Parce que la loi de Murphy était universelle, certains des autres membres du club allaient à son école et avaient parlé à leurs amis de la séance. Du coup, maintenant, les autres élèves pensaient qu'elle ne parlait pas à cause de son bégaiement léger et qu'elle était juste timide et non pas simplement aussi sociable que Hibari Kyoya. Donc, une partie ricanait en essayant de l'imiter quand elle parlait et une autre essayait de la débarrasser de sa « timidité » en étant amicaux et en essayant de l'attirer dans leurs jeux. Et bien entendu, parmi le deuxième groupe, il y avait la princesse Kyoko.

Sa réponse, quand elle n'avait pas réussi à en cogner un, avait été de mettre sa musique dans ses oreilles et de se réfugier sur le toit de l'école pendant les pauses avec un livre. Il se trouvait que Hibari y allait aussi et n'aimait pas être dérangé mais il la laissait venir. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils s'étaient partagés ce toit dans le parc les dernières années quand ils étaient forcés de socialiser ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Mais elle était contente qu'il la laisse lire tranquillement sur le toit, loin des autres gosses.

Lorsqu'elle parla à ses parents des problèmes qu'ils lui avaient attiré en la forçant à entrer dans ce foutu club, ils lui dirent juste que ça allait passer et que le club était toujours une bonne idée pour lui permettre d'améliorer son élocution. Elle arrêta totalement de leur parler pour le restant du mois, ce qui était remarquablement facile pour elle. C'était enfantin et totalement puérile, mais elle n'aimait pas être entourée de sales gosses ! Elle avait son niveau de tolérance et être la seule adulte au milieu de gosses immatures était fatiguant en temps normal. Ce n'était pas la peine de jeter de l'huile sur le feu en la mettant sur le devant de la scène.

Elle continua donc le club, et se défoula sur les cibles au tir à l'arc. Elle était toujours gauchère, mais son incapacité à tenir son arc de la main droite l'avait faite passée en droitière. Ce n'était pas super de viser avec le mauvais œil, mais le défit l'occupait et la discipline la calmait étrangement. Tout comme imaginer que c'était les autres gosses du club à la place des cibles. Elle devait vraiment passer beaucoup trop de temps avec Mukuro pour avoir ce genre de pensée.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans la pièce blanche avec Mukuro en face d'elle.

_ Kufufu. Ça fait un moment Murphy-chan.

_ Yeah.

_ T'as l'air d'excellente humeur.

_ Sans déconner ? Je te jure, je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec toi si je commence à penser que c'est okay d'avoir envie de massacrer les idiots qui m'entourent à l'école.

_ Qu'est-ce que les paysans t'ont fait, Principessa ?

_ Mes parents ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de m'inscrire à un stupide club de théâtre pour corriger mon léger bégaiement et me forcer à interagir avec d'autres êtres humains. La première séance, le prof nous a fait lire des textes à voix hautes, j'ai bégayé comme à chaque fois que je lis un truc à voix haute et les autres se sont moqués. Depuis, à l'école, soit on se moque de mon bégaiement, soit on essaye de devenir mon ami pour me sortir de ma prétendu timidité. Je ne suis pas timide, j'ai juste pas envie de perdre mon temps avec eux ! Et ceux qui se moquent sont juste idiots et j'ai parfois envie de les cogner !

_ Tu n'as qu'à les tabasser.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que j'arrivais pas à frapper les autres. Je bloque à chaque fois.

_ Je peux peut-être t'aider de ce côté.

Elle le regarda avec un air sceptique. Elle voyait mal comment il pouvait aider.

_ Dis toujours.

_ Ce n'est pas un bloc physique mais mentale. Mes pouvoirs sont mentaux. Je peux trouver le bloc et t'en débarrasser.

_ Tu ne vas pas entrer dans ma tête.

_ Je serais juste à la surface pour voir ce qui ne va pas. Tu auras juste à essayer de me frapper, je verrais ce qui se passe et je pourrais aider. Et comme ça, tu pourras apprendre aux paysans qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de toi.

_ J'aurais des ennuis avec les profs. Et puis, j'ai trouvé un coin tranquille où passer les pauses et où personne n'osera aller.

_ Vraiment ? Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

_ C'est le territoire de Hibari. Je ne le dérange pas parce que je lis et qu'on est aussi insociable l'un que l'autre, donc il me laisse rester sur le toit et sa présence suffit à faire fuir tout le reste des élèves.

_ C'est ton ami ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à ça. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Hibari qu'elle était son amie. Et c'était elle ou il sonnait étrangement possessif dans sa question ?

_ Bien sûr que non. On ne s'est jamais adressé la parole, mis à part quand il me disais de descendre du toit du toboggan dans le parc.

_ Je vois.

Et là, il sonnait satisfait. Elle supposait que c'était normal pour lui d'être possessif de sa seule amie, mais ça pourrait être un problème plus tard s'il s'en prend à tous ceux avec qui elle voudrait éventuellement interagir.

_ Mais pouvoir te défendre est important, Murphy. Laisse-moi t'aider. Promis, je n'irais pas voir tes souvenirs.

Elle le fixa avec méfiance. Elle ne savait pas si le laisser ne serait-ce qu'à la frontière de son esprit était autorisé ou non. Et s'il voyait l'un de ses souvenirs de son ancienne vie par accident ? Après tout, l'origine de son problème se trouvait dans son ancienne vie.

_ Tu jures de ne pas regarder plus loin que la surface ?

_ Juré ! Si je mens, j'vais en enfer.

_ De ce que tu m'as dis, t'es déjà allé quatre fois aux Enfers.

_ Six fois. Et je te promets de ne pas regarder.

Elle soupira, soit ça fonctionnait, soit ça ratait. Elle espérait juste ne pas se retrouver avec une pénalité comme avec sa main. Et puis, au moindre signe de problème, elle pouvait toujours arrêter, pas vrai ? Elle soupira de nouveau avant de se lever et de s'avancer.

_ Okay.

Il sourit avant de se lever et de se mettre en face d'elle.

_ D'accord, je vais utiliser mes Flammes pour voir la surface de ton esprit et quand je te le dis, tu essaye de me cogner le plus fort possible.

Elle hocha la tête et leva les poings. Il la fixa dans les yeux avec son seul œil visible et elle cru sentir quelque chose effleurer sa tête, c'était une sensation vraiment étrange. Il hocha la tête et elle se reprit. Elle recula son poings droit en prévision d'une bonne Droite et frappa. Mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, le bras soudainement lourd. Mukuro cligna à ça et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif.

_ Alors ?

_ Je crois savoir où est le problème, même si je ne peux pas en voir l'origine.

_ T'as dis que tu regarderais pas.

_ Les souvenirs remontent parfois à la surface quand certains stimuli sont perçus. Le souvenir qui est remonté est totalement brouillé, je ne peux pas le voir.

_ Oh.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que son passé était caché à tout Brouillard qui essayerait de regarder ? Si c'était le cas, elle pouvait peut-être laisser Mukuro voir des choses de l'extérieur dans son esprit comme il lui avait demandé plusieurs fois.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils en se concentrant et elle sentit quelque chose changer dans son cerveau, ou esprit. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas altérés ou quoi que ce soit mais elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différent.

_ Vas-y, réessaye.

Elle hocha la tête et lui décocha une Droite. Il se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se la prendre dans la tête. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise un instant, avant de trébucher à cause du mouvement et de tomber vers lui. Il la rattrapa sans problème et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre.

_ Tu vois ! Maintenant, tu peux cogner ceux qui t'ennuient.

_ Merci...

_ De rien ! Maintenant, raconte-moi une histoire !

_ Tu en veux une particulière ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il lui saisit la main et l'emmena vers son coin de la pièce où il l'assit avant de s'allonger, la tête sur ses jambes croisées.

_ Je veux une de Pratchett. Elles sont amusantes.

_ Okay.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de se mettre à raconter « Le Faucheur » qui était l'un des tomes les plus courts du Disque-Monde et donc elle aura peut-être le temps de tout raconter. Et si elle bégaya un peu ou s'emmêla dans ses mots, Mukuro ne commenta pas.

Passer un peu de temps avec Mukuro lui faisait parfois oublier le monde extérieur et les enfants qu'elle devait supporter tous les jours. Elle ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'était un ami ou une amitié classique, mais elle savait qu'elle considérait le garçon comme étant son ami. En plus, il était loin d'être idiot. Inéduqué, oui, mais pas idiot. Donc il était plus supportable que d'autres.

Elle avait dû renoncer à sa détermination de ne pas du tout s'impliquer dans l'histoire au bout de la première année après leur rencontre. Mukuro était un gosse, certes il avait des problèmes sociaux, haïssait quasiment tous ceux autour de lui et se souciait à peine des autres cobayes car il était devenu assez apathique. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un gosse, il était seul et elle devait être la seule personne avec qui il parlait et en qui il avait un minimum confiance. Elle savait qu'elle était sa seule amie et qu'il ne montrerait jamais autant d'émotions devant d'autres personnes parce qu'il pensait que montrer des émotions ou de l'attachement était une faiblesse et ne ferait que le blesser encore plus que les Estraneo ne le faisaient. Il était un gosse qui avait enfouit ses émotions et sentiments pour se protéger au point où il avait du mal à y accéder. Il n'était pas blasé et désintéressé comme elle avait choisi de l'être. Pour lui, c'était une question de survit.

Il se relâchait quand il était avec elle, essayant de se comporter comme l'enfant qu'il était. Et elle faisait en retour un effort pour être social parce qu'elle s'était attachée et le considérait comme Sien. Il était SON ami et elle acceptait de laisser tomber ses barrières autour de lui et de parler plus qu'elle n'aimait le faire. Elle était peu bavarde et n'aimait pas s'exprimer. Même avec ses parents, elle avait tendance à leur répondre par des grognements ou onomatopées plus ou moins affirmative ou négative et ne parlait que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. Mais avec Mukuro, elle était prête à faire un effort parce que le gosse avait besoin d'elle.

.

-sSs-

.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle alla à l'école, elle ignora les autres enfants comme d'habitude et s'assit sur un muret pour lire en attendant le début des cours. Mais lorsque trois gamins vinrent l'interrompre pour essayer de lui prendre son livre en disant qu'elle était trop stupide pour lire en français (et honnêtement, d'où venait l'idée que bégayer signifiait être stupide ? Elle était dans le top cinq de la classe ! ) elle se leva, s'avança vers le garçon qui commandait les deux autres et lui donna un coup de pied entre les jambes en frappant le plus fort possible. Il poussa un cri de douleur parfaitement satisfaisant en se pliant en deux et elle retourna s'asseoir avec son livre. Peut-être qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille maintenant.

Elle fut interrompue même pas une minute après quand l'un des profs se précipita vers le garçon qui n'arrêtait pas de chialer.

_ Mochida-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ C'est Akane, madame, fit l'un des deux garçon en la pointant. Elle lui a donné un coup de pied.

La prof se redressa et la fixa avec désapprobation.

_ Akane-san, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

_ Il me tapait sur les nerfs. Je suis peut-être patiente et pacifique, j'ai aussi mes limites. Et comme vous ne les réprimandez pas lorsqu'ils se moquent de moi ou essayent de me prendre mes livres, alors que je me suis plainte plusieurs fois, j'ai réglé le problème moi-même. Être pacifique ne veut pas dire que je me laisserais faire éternellement.

Et elle était plutôt contente d'avoir réussi à dire sa tirade sans bégayer une seule fois. Elle s'était plainte, plusieurs fois, mais les professeurs disaient que les autres voulaient juste qu'elle s'intègre un peu plus ou jouer avec elle. Ils ne semblaient pas se rendre compte que les enfants étaient des êtres cruels qui se moquent et s'en prennent à tout ce qui est différent. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Sawada pour savoir que les profs étaient incapables de différencier des jeux d'un passage à tabacs en bonne et due forme. Et puis, elle n'allait pas s'excuser pour avoir frappé Mochida. Cet idiot était un sexiste et un playboy dans le manga, elle ne l'avait jamais supporté.

Son raisonnement parfaitement raisonnable ne suffit pas à convaincre la prof et elle fut punie, mais au moins, le message était passé, peut-être qu'ils allaient arrêter de l'emmerder maintenant.

_ L'herbivore a des crocs.

Elle leva la tête de son repas pour regarder Hibari qui la fixait du haut de son perchoir au-dessus de la porte menant au toit.

_ Il m'ennuyait.

_ Je me demande si tu ferais une bonne carnivore...

Elle montra sa main droite après avoir retiré son gant.

_ Je ne peux pas me battre.

_ Tch. Excuse.

Elle haussa les épaule et remit sa mitaine avant de reprendre son repas. Elle n'allait pas non plus se battre contre Hibari ou le laisser savoir qu'elle faisait du kendo avec son père. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment elle se débrouillera à l'entraînement du soir. Peut-être qu'elle devrait songer à reparler à ses parents ? Non, pas encore.

Soudainement, elle eut une douleur dans la tête et elle porta la main à sa tempe. Ce n'était pas Hibari qui l'avait frappée vue qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son perchoir. Non, ça venait de l'intérieur. Elle grogna en se massant la tête alors que la migraine laissait place à un sentiment de joie et autre chose qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, mais ça ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et vit brièvement une salle de laboratoire avec des corps autour d'elle en entendant le rire de Mukuro. Elle rouvrit les yeux et prit une inspiration pour effacer l'image de son esprit et essayer de ne pas rendre son déjeuner. Savoir que son meilleur ami allait tuer toute sa famille était différent de voir les corps. Elle n'aimait pas voir du sang dans la réalité, dans des films ça allait, mais la réalité était différente. Elle n'avait pas de problème avec les petites blessures et coupures, mais ce qu'elle avait aperçu était un massacre pur et simple.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et leva la tête pour voir Hibari.

_ Infirmerie, maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête et referma son bento et le mit dans son sac avant de se relever. Elle eut un vertige et faillit tomber, mais le garçon la rattrapa et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la laissa à l'infirmière. Elle pouvait faire avec une sieste maintenant. Et avec un peu de chance, elle ne recevra pas d'autres images de Mukuro.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait vu ça et ressenti un instant sa joie ? Ça n'était jamais arrivé avant, même quand il avait de fortes émotions. Ils ne se voyaient que dans leurs rêves. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle l'avait laissé dans sa tête pour la première fois ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle blâmait totalement Murphy.

.

-sSs-

.

Ses parents l'avaient récupérée à l'école après un appel de l'infirmière et elle avait fini la journée chez elle, avec du chocolat et un livre. Sa migraine avait suffisamment diminuer après sa sieste pour qu'elle puisse fonctionner normalement. Elle avait toujours mal à la tête, mais c'était supportable et rien qu'elle ne pouvait facilement ignorer. Ils avaient eu une discussion sur son comportement avec Mochida, mais elle leur avait expliqué clairement qu'elle était arrivée à sa limite avec l'idiot et qu'il l'avait clairement cherché. Et comme ses parents connaissaient son incapacité à frapper d'autres personnes et sa réticence face à la violence, ils pouvaient la croire. Qu'elle ait été suffisamment énervée pour réussir à frapper le garçon était une preuve indéniable qu'ils devaient intervenir avec l'école. Ce qu'ils firent sans problème, son père était professeur de lycée, il avait une certaine influence. Du coup, les professeurs surveilleront mieux les autres autour d'elle. C'était une bonne chose parce qu'elle ne supportait pas les sales gosses.

Lorsqu'elle s'endormit après manger, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Mukuro. Elle fut cependant un peu surprise de se retrouver dans une clairière avec un étang entouré de saules-pleureurs.

_ T'as refais la décoration.

_ Kufufu ! Tu aimes ?

_ C'est calme.

Il lui fit un large sourire, c'était le plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il tourna sur lui même en montrant le paysage autour d'eux.

_ Je suis enfin libre ! J'ai vu l'Extérieur et je compte y rester ! Le soleil, l'air, les couleurs ! Tu ne m'avais pas dis que c'était aussi magnifique.

_ Je suis contente pour toi. Et je ne t'ai pas dis parce que pour moi, c'est des acquis auxquels je ne pense plus vraiment. J'aurais pu faire sans les images par contre.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vers midi, j'ai eu une migraine et j'ai aperçu brièvement ce que tu voyais et senti ta joie. C'était assez perturbant d'ailleurs.

_ Oh. Désolé. Ça t'arrive souvent ?

_ Non, c'était la première fois. Peut-être parce que je t'ai laissé dans ma tête.

_ Peut-être, oui.

Il sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose et elle leva un sourcil.

_ Tu... Tu n'es pas effrayée ou dégoûtée parce que tu m'as vu tuer ? Je sais que tu es Civile et tout donc...

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. C'était étrange de le voir aussi hésitant avec des insécurités comme ça, mais elle pouvait comprendre qu'il craigne qu'elle l'abandonne. Elle le prit donc dans ses bras et dit calmement :

_ Tu m'as dis dès le début que tu comptais tous les tuer et je n'ai pas fuis. Pas que je puisse fuir vu qu'on n'a aucun contrôle sur cette connexion, ce qui est assez ennuyeux. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Tu es qui tu es et tu avais une bonne raison de tuer les Estraneo. Je ne vais pas te condamner pour t'être libéré et vengé, tu en avais le droit. Mais si tu t'en prends à des innocents, là, je ne te pardonnerais pas.

_ Okay... Merci.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'attirer vers un arbre et de s'asseoir avec lui contre le tronc.

_ Donc, est-ce que tu as d'autres enfants avec toi ?

Il grimaça légèrement et elle vit un éclat de colère passer dans son regard. Il se laissa glisser vers le sol jusqu'à être allongé avec sa tête posée sur les genoux de Nami.

_ Seuls deux avaient encore la volonté de vivre. Le reste était soit mort, soit tellement abîmé au point que les tuer était une merci.

_ Tu t'en es chargé.

_ C'était le moins que je puisse faire. Je suis le plus fort, mais je ne suis pas devenu assez fort assez vite pour tous les sauver. Ken et Chikusa sont les deux seuls à avoir survécus. Mais ils dépendent de moi.

_ Tu les as sauvé, c'est normal qu'ils te voient comme leur chef.

_ Je sais ! Mais je ne sais pas grand chose sur l'Extérieur et comment on est sensé s'y comporter. Et je ne sais pas encore quoi faire maintenant qu'on est libre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je hais la mafia et que trois enfant seuls clairement non-Civiles se feront remarquer rapidement par les autres familles. Bien sûr, je peux toujours toutes les détruire, raser la mafia serait une bonne chose parce que c'est de leur faute. Même les soi-disant bonnes Famiglie sont coupables parce que ce sont elles qui ont bannis la Balle de Possession parce qu'ils en avaient peur et qui ont donc poussé les adultes à expérimenter sur nous. Donc ils méritent d'être rasés.

_ Je ne pense pas que partir en guerre contre la mafia soit une bonne idée.

Oui, elle risquait de changer drastiquement les choses en empêchant Mukuro de finir en prison, mais elle avait décidé qu'elle se foutait royalement de la ligne de temps et de l'histoire. C'était la vrai vie, Mukuro était son ami, alors elle n'allait pas le laisser perdre sa liberté durement acquise alors qu'elle pouvait l'en dissuader. Elle ne voulait pas être impliquée avec la mafia et les trucs dangereux, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'aider son ami comme elle pouvait, même si ce n'était qu'en lui donnant des conseils.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que, tu as neuf ans et il y aura forcément des gens plus forts que toi qui pourront t'arrêter et te prendre ta liberté. La destruction d'Estraneo n'aura probablement pas d'impact important sur la mafia en générale parce qu'ils étaient déjà des paria. Cependant, si tu détruit d'autres Famiglie plus importantes qui ont des territoires, tu vas créer un déséquilibre dans les pouvoirs et ça pourrait conduire à une guerre des territoires pour obtenir ceux qui seront soudainement libres. Ce genre de chose serait mauvais pour la mafia, mais aussi les Civiles qui vivent sur ces territoires et ça attirera l'attention de la police de la mafia. C'est quoi leur nom déjà ?

_ Vindices. Ils arrêtent ceux qui brisent l'Omerta. Donc, tu penses que si j'essaye de détruire la mafia, je finirais par me faire arrêter par les Vindices et enfermer dans leurs cellules.

_ Oui. Et il n'y a pas que toi dans l'équation, il y a aussi Ken et Chikusa qui te suivent. Ce n'est pas que ta liberté que tu mettras en jeu, mais la leur aussi. Maintenant, il faut que tu détermine ce qui est le plus important pour toi. Votre liberté ou votre haine.

_ Ma liberté. Je ne veux plus jamais être enfermé loin du soleil.

_ Donc, tu as ta réponse.

Il hocha la tête et un silence pensif s'installa entre eux. Puis, Mukuro dit doucement :

_ Tu sais, j'ai lu mon dossier. En fait, j'ai neuf ans et j'en aurais dix le 9 Juin.

Elle cligna les yeux, surprise, puis hocha la tête. Elle ne se souvenais pas vraiment de la chronologie de l'histoire, mais elle savait qu'il avait quinze ans quand Tsuna en avait quatorze et que l'Arc de Kokuyo se passait quelque part dans la deuxième année de collège. Donc, ça correspondait à peu près à ce dont elle se souvenais.

_ Je vois. Et les deux autres ?

_ Ken aura neuf ans en Juillet et Chikusa a eu neuf ans en décembre.

_ D'accord. Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

_ Est-ce que tu pourrais d'abord me laisser regarder tes connaissances ? Juste pour lire, compter et calculer, comme ça je pourrais les donner à Ken et Chikusa. Et peut-être aussi tes deux autres langues... Je peux même te passer mes connaissances en Italien !

Elle hésita un instant avant de hocher lentement la tête. Elle sentit de nouveau ses Flammes l'effleurer et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait demandé. Elle sentit aussi le nouveau langage, ou du moins ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, s'installer dans sa tête ce qui lui donna une légère migraine, mais elle pouvait facilement l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il se retira, il lui sourit et dit :

_ Merci.

_ De rien.

_ Je veux le conte des Trois Frères.

Elle eut un sourire amusé avant de faire ce qu'il demandait. Au moins, il n'allait pas se faire immédiatement enfermer par les Vindices.

.

-sSs-

.

Le samedi suivant, deux jours après l'évasion de Mukuro, elle se permit de faire la grasse-mâtiné et ne se leva pas avant onze heures. Lorsqu'elle descendit, sa mère était en train de faire à manger pendant que son père regardait les infos. Elle n'y prêta pas attention jusqu'à ce que le présentateur ne dise :

_ Un événement étrange a pris place cette nuit. En effet, tous les bâtiments de Tokyo se sont retrouvés avec des peintures d'ananas multicolores sur leurs façades et une vue du ciel montre un ananas bleu géant recouvrant toute la ville. On ne sait pas encore qui a fait cela, mais il s'agit clairement du travail d'un groupe déterminé.

Elle arrêta d'écouter le présentateur en voyant les images des peintures. Elle resta interdite un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il l'ait réellement fait !

Elle ne prêta pas attention à ses parents qui étaient surpris de sa réaction, même s'ils trouvaient aussi que la farce était assez amusante, si ce n'est surprenante. C'était vrai qu'elle riait rarement aussi librement, mais là, c'était juste hilarant. Mukuro allait avoir ses remerciement la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra.

Ce qui fut le soir même. Le garçon l'attendait dans la clairière avec un air purement satisfait sur le visage.

_ Alors Murphy-chan, est-ce que mon cadeau t'a plu ?

Elle lui sourit largement avant de lui donner une petite tape dans l'épaule.

_ Tu es pas croyable ! Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais réellement. Ou même que tu t'en souviendrais.

_ Tu m'as lancé un défis, Principessa, et je l'ai relevé avec joie.

_ Comment tu as fais ?

_ Il se pourrait que j'ai manipulé mentalement tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser à Tokyo pour qu'il volent de la peinture et se chargent de tout peindre. Et si quelqu'un essayait de les arrêter, alors je les contrôlais aussi pour les ajouter à la main d'œuvre.

Elle se renfrogna un peu à ça. Contrôler les gens comme ça ne se faisait tout simplement pas. C'était mal poli et incroyablement rude.

_ Même si j'aime le résultat, je n'aime pas ta méthode. Mais pour cette fois, je passe, parce que c'est amusant.

_ Je ne contrôlerais personne sans ta permission, c'est promis. Sauf, bien sûr, s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

_ Okay. Tu as décidé de ce que vous alliez faire tous les trois ?

_ Oui. J'ai même trouvé un endroit où rester.

_ Tant mieux.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et Nami finit par lui raconter ce qui se passait dans le tome trois de Harry Potter.

.

-sSs-

.

Le Lundi venu, elle était assise à sa place dans la classe en train de lire lorsque le professeur entra. Le silence se fit et elle rangea son livre.

_ Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'arriver à l'orphelinat de Namimori. Faites-leur un bon accueil, d'accord ?

Elle se figea alors que tous les autres se mettaient à discuter sur les possibles nouveaux élèves. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison, pas vrai ?

Mais trois personnes entrèrent et celle de tête dit joyeusement :

_ Bonjour ! Je suis Rokudo Mukuro et voici mes cousins, Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa. On a tous les trois huit ans. Ravis de vous rencontrer !

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut !_

 _Chapitre non-bêta encore une fois._

 _Je comptais aller jusqu'à juste avant leur entrée au collège, mais deux idiots ont pris toute la place dans le chapitre donc..._

.

Remarques :

.

Contente que la fiction vous plaise ! Surtout si vous n'avez jamais vu l'anime ou lu le manga !

Oui, la fin du dernier chap se voyait venir gros comme le mont Etna.

.

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 4 : Oiseau contre Ananas.

.

Le Lundi venu, elle était assise à sa place dans la classe en train de lire lorsque le professeur entra. Le silence se fit et elle rangea son livre.

_ Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves qui viennent d'arriver à l'orphelinat de Namimori. Faites-leur un bon accueil, d'accord ?

Elle se figea alors que tous les autres se mettaient à discuter sur les possibles nouveaux élèves. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison, pas vrai ?

Mais trois personnes entrèrent et celle de tête dit joyeusement :

_ Bonjour ! Je suis Rokudo Mukuro et voici mes cousins, Joshima Ken et Kakimoto Chikusa. On a tous les trois huit ans. Ravis de vous rencontrer !

En y réfléchissant, elle aurait dû le voir venir. C'était assez évident, surtout considérant qu'elle était la seule amie de Mukuro et la seule personne qu'il connaissait à l'Extérieur. Donc qu'il soit venu ici ne devrait pas être aussi étonnant.

Elle blâmait quand même Murphy. Et elle dit aussi adieu à sa vie tranquille et à toute chance de ne pas être mêlée à la mafia lorsque Reborn arrivera. Il allait forcément remarquer le puissant Brouillard qu'était Mukuro et essayer de le recruter. Et ses amis seront forcément considérés eux aussi. Donc elle allait attirer son attention, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Mukuro sera suffisant pour la protéger et que Reborn acceptera leur refus.

Mais de qui elle se moquait ? Reborn ne prenait pas « non » comme réponse. Il allait les harceler tout les quatre jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent. Elle haïssait vraiment Murphy. Et les Entités. Et la mafia.

Et c'était sans compter sur l'animosité qu'il y avait entre Mukuro et Hibari dans le manga. Elle était quasiment certaine qu'ils allaient se mettre sur le gueule dès qu'il se rencontreront. Mukuro avait déjà montré sa possessivité envers elle et Hibari ne laissera jamais passer une occasion d'affronter quelqu'un de fort. Et Mukuro était fort. Elle espérait juste les convaincre tous les deux de ne pas faire trop de dégâts et de limiter les combats à une fois par jour.

Elle ignora le reste de la classe pendant les cours, écoutant et prenant soigneusement des notes en silence dans son coin. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer son meilleur ami assis à côté d'elle et les deux autres qui avaient pris position derrière eux, comme des gardes. Elle remarqua néanmoins qu'ils avaient du mal à prendre des notes. Savoir comment écrire en théorie ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient la pratique nécessaire pour y arriver efficacement en pratique. Elle allait probablement devoir les aider à travailler les cours et leur écriture. Savoir quelque chose n'était pas la même chose que comprendre cette chose.

Lorsque la récréation arriva, elle sortit de son sac son livre et les deux mangas qu'elle gardait dedans au cas où elle voudrait lire autre chose et sortit dans la cour. Elle s'installa sous un arbre et attendit. Elle leva les yeux quand une ombre coupa le soleil et vit Mukuro avec ses deux amis. Son ami avait l'air insouciant et détendu mais elle pouvait voir l'incertitude dans son regard, elle le connaissait suffisamment bien pour reconnaître ces détails. Elle écarta les bras et Mukuro sourit avant de s'asseoir joyeusement entre ses jambes, le dos contre elle de manière qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle reprit son livre le positionnant pour qu'ils puissent lire en même temps. Elle désigna les deux mangas aux deux autres et dit simplement :

_ Ne les abîmez pas.

Ils s'assirent après que Mukuro ait acquiescé et se mirent aussi à lire sans un mot. Ils étaient comme ça depuis un petit moment lorsque quelqu'un les approcha.

_ Akane-san ?

Elle leva la tête et vit la princesse paillette avec son amie devant eux. Derrière elles, il y avait plusieurs élèves qui les regardaient étrangement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Est-ce que tu connais Rokudo-kun ?

Elle hésita un instant à répondre, parce que c'était assez clair qu'elle le connaissait. Puis décida de pointer l'évidence à la princesse paillette.

_ Non, j'ai juste l'hab... l'habitude de laisser des gar... garçons inconnus s'asseoir sur moi et li... lire mon livre.

Le bégaiement réduisait un peu son sarcasme, mais le message était passé. Kyoko rougit brusquement et Hana leva les yeux au ciel. La brune demanda d'un ton blasé :

_ Est-ce que tu sais comment est-ce qu'on peut comprendre ta réponse, Akane-san ?

_ J'en ai parfait... parfaitement conscience, Kurokawa-san, répondit-elle joyeusement.

_ Est-ce que vous n'êtes venu que pour poser des questions aux réponses évidentes ? demanda Mukuro.

Kyoko jeta un œil à son amie avec hésitation avant de répondre timidement :

_ Je me demandais juste si Akane-san te connaissait, parce qu'elle est toujours toute seule et refuse de venir jouer avec les autres.

_ Peut-être qu'elle choisit de ne pas jouer avec vous parce qu'elle...

_ Mu, ne parles pas pour moi s'il te plaît, fit-elle doucement, sentant qu'il allait essayer de blesser la fille. Et Sa... Sasag... Sasagawa, je ne vais pas avec les autres enfants parce que leur immat... immaturité me tape rapidement sur le système et je n'ai abl... absolument pas les mêmes intérêts que les autres filles. Kurokawa-san est la seule à avoir une chance mi... minime d'avoir mon attention mais là ent... encore, elle est plus académique que moi.

_ Dis plutôt que c'est parce que t'es stupide et tu t'es rendue compte que...

Mais Mochida n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Mukuro s'était levé pour lui décocher une droite qui l'envoya au sol avec un bruit de craquement. Le garçon eut un sourire mauvais à l'intention du kendoka, qui se tenait la joue, dont la pommette était cassée, sous le choc. Nami soupira, sérieusement, est-ce que cet idiot devait toujours l'ouvrir au pire moment possible ? Elle voulait juste passer du temps paisible avec son ami et possiblement ennuyer la princesse paillette avec trop de sarcasme.

_ Insulte encore ma princesse et tu le regretteras, paysan.

La douleur sembla rattraper Mochida parce qu'il éclata en sanglots et Nami soupira. Elle ne voulait pas gérer ça, mais Mukuro était sa responsabilité alors elle allait devoir agir.

_ Mu... je peux me défendre toute seule tu sais.

_ Kufufu. Je sais, Hime-chan, mais en tant que ton chevalier, c'est à moi de faire comprendre aux paysans que tu es hors limite.

Il retourna vers elle en sautillant joyeusement, ignorant totalement l'enfant qui pleurait ou les adultes qui accouraient. Il s'assit de nouveau contre elle avec un large sourire.

_ Tu es ma princesse après tout.

Elle poussa un soupir alors qu'un des professeurs les approchaient et leur demanda :

_ Que s'est-il passé ici ?

Elle pinça Mukuro pour l'empêcher de répondre et parla le plus clairement possible :

_ Mochida m'a insultée, Mu a réagi. Vous savez que lui et ses cousins sont récemment devenus orphelins et je suis la seule personne qui reste à Mu alors il est légèrement surprotecteur.

La prof regarda Mukuro qui fit son regard le plus innocent possible tout en serrant Nami contre lui. Il le faisait plutôt bien en plus... Et Ken et Chikusa rajoutèrent au tableau en se rapprochant aussitôt d'eux, comme pour les protéger. Chikusa avait toujours son visage impassible et Ken avait un air renfrogné.

_ L'idiot l'a mérité pour avoir attaqué la princesse de Mukuro-sama ! Pyon.

La prof soupira avant de dire calmement :

_ Je comprend que vous puissiez être perturbé par les événements récents, mais ce n'est pas une raison de recourir à la violence.

_ Je sais, madame, fit Nami. J'essayerais de le modérer.

La prof hocha la tête, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, probablement pour les punir, une voix se fit entendre :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hibari qui venait d'arriver et Nami poussa un long soupir. Ça allait tellement mal finir. Elle répondit quand même :

_ Mu a cassé la joue d'un idiot qui l'avait mérité, Hibari-sempai.

Hibari se tourna vers Mukuro qui le fixait avec intérêt, toujours en la tenant de manière possessive.

_ Herbivore, je suis le seul à pouvoir punir les idiots herbivores. Kamikorosu.

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de dire :

_ Si vous vous battez, évitez les dégâts collatéraux par pité et pas plus d'une fois par jour. Et Mu, arrête de serrer aussi fort, je commence à ne plus avoir de sensations dans le bras.

_ Désolé, Hime-chan.

Mukuro se leva avec un sourire joyeux avant de se tourner vers Hibari, son sourire devenant celui d'un prédateur devant sa proie. Les autres eurent le bon sens de s'éloigner rapidement, même les professeurs ne voulant pas se mettre le démon de Namimori à dos. Tout le monde avait peur de Hibari. Nami se souvint soudain de quelque chose et lança en français :

_ Mu ! Que physique.

_ Je sais, Hime-chan, répondit-il dans la même langue.

Puis Hibari attaqua. Il voulait voir la force du nouvel herbivore. Mukuro lui rendit son sourire féroce et attaqua à son tour en utilisant sa voie d'Asura pour obtenir le dessus, il allait montrer qu'il était plus fort que ce paysan et le seul digne de sa princesse. Nami les regarda avec un air blasé et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Elle savait que ça finirait comme ça. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'était pas allée sur le toit immédiatement, elle espérait ainsi retarder la rencontre entre Hibari et Mukuro. Mais visiblement, Murphy la haïssait vraiment.

Elle regarda le combat avec les deux subordonnés de Mukuro et reconnu que son ami était doué. Mais Hibari avait quand même légèrement le dessus sur lui. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres et demanda tout bas :

_ Où est son trident ?

_ Mukuro-sama l'a laissé dans son sac, répondit Chikusa.

_ Tch... Il n'en a pas besoin pour battre ce faiblard.

_ Peut-être, mais c'est quand même son arme habituelle. L'un de vous deux devrait peut-être aller lui chercher. Hibari-sempai n'est pas si faible que ça.

Ils la regardèrent avec une méfiance évidente. Elle savait qu'ils la toléraient parce que Mukuro était son ami, mais il ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Cependant, elle marquait un point. Ken se leva et partit rapidement vers la classe pour récupérer l'arme de son boss. Mukuro l'aurait bien faite venir à lui-même, mais Nami lui avait dit qu'utiliser ses illusions devant des civiles était une très mauvaise idée. Pendant que le garçon y aller, Nami sortit son portable de sa poche pour envoyer un message à sa mère, les deux idiots allaient probablement se blesser et devoir être envoyés à l'hôpital.

Hibari avait totalement le dessus sur son adversaire quand Ken ressortit de l'école et lança le trident vers Mukuro. Le garçon l'attrapa facilement et bloqua un coup en laissant échapper son rire habituel.

_ Kufufu. Merci Ken. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, paysan.

_ Arrête de parler et bas-toi, herbivore.

Nami se pinça encore l'arrête du nez, ils étaient aussi irrécupérable l'un que l'autre ! Et elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que la rencontre entre Mukuro et Belphegor allait donner, avec leur manie à tous les deux de traiter les autres comme des paysans.

Au final, Mukuro cassa plusieurs os à Hibari mais écopa d'un bras cassé et de plusieurs bleus. Le Démon de Namimori perdit quand même face à l'Illusionniste Démoniaque. Mukuro se tenait droit et fier avec un sourire joueur alors que Hibari était par terre avec un regard meurtrier braqué sur lui, les deux était ensanglantés. Ça avait été une victoire de justesse et Mukuro n'avait probablement gagné que grâce à son trident et à son pouvoir spécial, mais il en était quand même très fier.

_ Kufufu, j'ai gagné, paysan.

_ Tch, tu perdras la prochaine fois, herbivore.

Nami se leva et se dirigea vers eux avant de donner un taquet derrière la tête à Mukuro.

_ Sérieusement, il va falloir vous emmener tous les deux à l'hôpital maintenant.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Ton bras, idiot. Et Hibari-sempai, Mu doit bien être le seul autre carnivore à Namimori, reconnais-le. Ta stupide fierté ne t'aidera pas à le battre.

Hibari se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas alors que deux ambulances arrivaient pour transporter les deux idiots à l'hôpital.

_ Hime-chan, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mukuro à voix basse.

_ Des ambulances, j'ai envoyé un message à ma mère pour lui dire que vous auriez tous les deux besoins de soins.

_ Des soins ? Où ? Par qui ?

_ Oui, des soins. Ton bras est cassé et tu as pleins de bleues et peut-être d'autres blessures. Donc, tu vas venir avec moi à l'hôpital et te faire soigner par les médecins.

_ Tu me jure qu'ils me feront rien ?

_ Je te jure. Ils vont te faire passer des radios et te mettre un plâtre. Je ne sais pas s'ils opéreront pour réparer l'os, je suis loin d'être une experte, mais s'ils le font, je serais là et ma mère aussi.

_ Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'ouvrent, cria-t-il toujours à voix basse.

_ Il ne fallait pas te battre dans ce cas. Écoute, même s'ils t'endorment, je te laisserais te glisser dans mon esprit pour regarder et intervenir s'ils font quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas, okay ?

Il hésita mais fini par hocher la tête avant de la suivre vers l'une des deux ambulances. Hibari avait déjà était installé dans l'autre qui était partie. Nami avait profité du combat pour aller récupérer son sac et celui des trois autres dans la classe afin qu'ils puissent tous suivre Mukuro à l'hôpital après le combat. Ken et Chikusa suivaient leur leader en regardant les ambulanciers avec méfiance et un peu d'anxiété. Nami était juste soulagée de voir que sa mère était dans le véhicule.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous à l'intérieur, l'un des hommes voulu mettre une IV à Mukuro, mais il s'éloigna brusquement.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ce fut sa mère qui répondit calmement :

_ C'est juste des anti-douleur, pour ton bras.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin.

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Certain.

Elle hocha la tête avant de faire signe à l'homme avec elle de s'écarter. Elle s'assit face à Mukuro et demanda calmement :

_ Est-ce que tu permets que je t'examine pour voir quel genre de blessures est-ce que tu as ?

Mukuro jeta un regard à Nami qui hocha la tête.

_ C'est ma mère, Mu, dit-elle en italien, elle ne te fera rien de mal.

Il hésita encore avant de hocher la tête vers sa mère. Akane Tsukina sourit doucement avant de commencer à examiner le bras droit de Mukuro, qui était effectivement cassé. Elle lui fit retirer son haut et examina ses côtes et sa respiration. Apparemment, il avait aussi deux côtes fêlées mais rien de casser à ce niveau là. Il avait plusieurs bleues sur le haut du corps, mais rien de trop grave là. Sa cheville fauche était foulée, mais pas cassée et une simple attelle suffira dans ce cas. Elle immobilisa son bras et sa cheville avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

_ Nami, je suis contente de voir que tu t'ai enfin faite un ami. Même si j'aurais préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances.

_ Essaye donc de te mettre entre Hibari et un bon combat. Enfin, Mu lui a mis une raclé donc...

Ils arrivèrent avant que la conversation ne puisse aller plus loin et Mukuro fut emmené faire des radios. Il refusa cependant de laisser Nami hors de son regard et Ken et Chikusa refusèrent catégoriquement de quitter ses côtés, ce qui ennuya grandement les médecins, mais comme la mère de Nami était le docteur s'occupant de son cas, ils réussirent à rester avec le garçon.

Comme Nami l'avait deviné, ils durent opérer le bras pour la fracture mais Mukuro réussi, elle ne savait comment, mais se doutait qu'il avait utilisé un peu de Flammes, à leur faire faire seulement une anesthésie locale plutôt que générale, il avait une très grande résistance à la douleur. Ken et Chikusa ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être agités dans l'espace d'observation et Nami ne savait pas vraiment comment les calmer. Enfin, peut-être que ça les fera réfléchir à deux fois avant de se battre stupidement. Ou au moins, ils feront attention à ne rien se casser.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre dans une chambre, le bras de Mukuro dans un plâtre et sa cheville dans une attelle. Nami s'assit sur son lit à côté de lui et il se laissa aller contre elle. Ken et Chikusa s'assirent de l'autre côté de leur chef.

_ Je n'aime pas l'hôpital.

_ Je sais. Mais c'est là qu'on se fait soigner. Si tu ne veux pas revenir, alors ne te blesses plus.

_ Tu ne veux pas plutôt me dire de ne pas me battre de nouveau ?

_ Non. Je sais que Hibari et toi, vous serez incapable de vous empêcher de vous mettre sur la gueule. Hibari voudra t'affronter parce que tu es fort. Tu voudras l'affronter parce qu'il t'amuse.

_ Hum... C'est vrai qu'il est amusant, le petit oiseau.

Elle soupira de nouveau mais laissa passer, elle savait que ça allait se passer comme ça de toute façon. Elle lui serra la main avant de dire :

_ Fais attention, okay ? Ne te fais pas blesser et ne le tues pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

_ Promis. Je gagnerais tous mes combats sans rien me casser.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir son livre de son sac. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle les ramènera tous les quatre chez eux quand elle aura fini sa journée alors ils l'attendaient là. L'orphelinat où restaient Mukuro et ses amis avait déjà été prévenu de ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour le staff de l'orphelinat ?

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Ils n'ont pas une règle contre les combats ? Dès ton premier jour d'école aussi...

_ Je vais juste les manipuler légèrement s'ils posent un problème.

_ Comme tu l'as fait avec les docs ?

_ Oui.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il utilise ses Flammes pour manipuler les gens. Mais elle savait que dans certains cas, c'était plus pratique de les utiliser.

_ Évites juste que ça devienne une habitude, on pourrais finir par te remarquer.

_ Je suis prudent, je veux autant que toi que la mafia ou les Vindice se pointent ici.

Elle hocha la tête et resta silencieuse, restant simplement assise contre lui. Finalement, Mukuro dit :

_ Tu ne commentes pas sur ma présence à Namimori.

_ En y repensant, c'était évident que tu viendrais ici. Je suis la seule personne que tu connais à l'Extérieur après tout.

_ Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

_ Non. Du temps que tu n'attires pas la mafia ici, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es mon ami, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber.

_ Donc tu vas nous aider à nous adapter à l'Extérieur.

_ Oui. Où est ton trident ?

_ Caché par une illusion.

Elle hocha la tête et ils retombèrent dans le silence. Elle reconnaissait que c'était plutôt sympa d'avoir son ami en chaire et en os plutôt que de le voir uniquement dans ses rêves. Il était peut-être un sociopathe avec des tendances violentes, mais il était aussi son meilleur ami. Une fois qu'elle accordait sa confiance et considérait quelqu'un comme son ami, elle était loyale et ne les abandonnait que s'ils la rejetaient ou la trahissaient. Mukuro avait besoin d'elle et elle ne l'abandonnera pas.

.

-sSs-

.

Sa mère les ramena le soir venu. Elle leur servit un goûter avant de s'asseoir avec eux à la table de la cuisine.

_ Donc, Nami, depuis quand est-ce que tu connais Mukuro-kun et ses amis ?

_ Ils sont arrivés aujourd'hui à l'école.

_ Je sais ça. Mais je sais aussi que tu n'accordes pas ta confiance facilement.

_ Internet. Mu et moi on discute depuis longtemps et il se trouve qu'ils ont atterrit dans l'orphelinat le plus proche. Je ne suis amie qu'avec Mu, Ken et Chikusa le suivent.

_ Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Tu sais qu'on s'inquiète de ta solitude avec ton père.

_ Parce que vous ne considérez pas ceux que je rencontre sur internet comme de vrais amis ou des personnes digne de confiance.

Sa mère hocha la tête, c'était vrai après tout. Elle se tourna vers les trois garçons. Les signes d'abus et de maltraitances étaient tellement visibles que s'en était presque douloureux. Mais elle doutait qu'ils fassent confiance au moindre adulte de ci-tôt. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il leur était arrivé, mais une chose était sûr, Nami était la seule en qui le leader, Mukuro, avait confiance. Plus tard, elle allait demander à sa fille si elle pouvait convaincre les trois garçons d'accepter une prise de sang pour voir quels vaccins ils avaient reçu et s'ils avaient des carences alimentaires. Mais en attendant, elle allait les laisser tous les quatre un peu tranquille.

_ Si vous montiez dans la chambre de Nami ?

Nami hocha la tête et entraîna son ami vers l'étage, les deux autres garçons suivant. Elle poussa un soupira de soulagement en refermant la porte de sa chambre derrière eux. Mukuro et ses amis s'assirent autour de la table basse au centre et elle les rejoignit rapidement.

_ Ta mère ne pose pas beaucoup de questions, commenta Mukuro.

_ Mu, elle est une doctoresse spécialisée en pédiatrie, les soins pour enfants. Elle peut voir dans votre comportement et votre état physique que vous venez tous les trois d'un milieu difficile. Elle sait aussi que les enfants venant de familles abusives ou violentes ont du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit, particulièrement les adultes. Elle ne pose pas de question parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse de votre part et que je garderais tes secrets.

Il hocha la tête avant de demander :

_ Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle fera quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle essayera de me demander de vous convaincre de passer quelques tests médicaux, pour voir si vous avez besoin de traitement spéciaux.

_ C'est à dire ?

Elle réfléchit un instant. Si elle tombait sur trois enfant sortant clairement d'une situation abusive, qu'est-ce qu'elle testerait en premier ? Ou plutôt, d'après ce qu'elle savait de la situation de Mukuro et ses amis dans le manga, qu'est-ce qu'il serait sage de tester en premier ?

_ Probablement des prises de sang pour voir vos vaccinations, de possibles carences alimentaires et probablement si vous avez des allergies.

_ Vaccination ?

_ C'est... Une injection d'un produit qui protège contre certaines maladies comme... Je sais plus vraiment, ça protège juste contre des maladies et certains vaccins sont obligatoires chez les enfants. D'autres sont juste recommandés.

_ Tu en as reçu.

_ Yeah. Ma mère les fait en générale. C'est juste une piqûre.

_ Allergie ?

_ Si certains aliments ou matériaux vous rendent malade.

Il hocha la tête. Il lui faisait confiance. Peut-être même un peu trop confiance, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle ne le conduira pas dans une mauvaise situation pour lui ? Ce n'était pas sain d'avoir autant confiance en quelqu'un ou de dépendre à ce point d'une personne. Elle soupira avant de sortir son cahier de son sac et de dire :

_ On ferait bien de se mettre au travail. Je sais que vous avez tous mes connaissances scolaires, mais savoir quelque chose n'est pas la même chose que comprendre et vous devez travailler votre écriture.

Ils sortirent à leur tour leurs affaires, Ken grommelant un peu à l'idée de travailler. Ils tombèrent rapidement dans un rythme où les trois garçons lui posaient des questions et où elle répondait comme elle pouvait. Chikusa apprenait rapidement, même si il avait des difficultés en histoire. Ken avait un bon esprit pour les math, mais son orthographe et sa grammaire étaient horribles. Mukuro comprenait facilement et rapidement tout ce qu'elle leur apprenait et était ambidextre, il avait juste à travailler sur son écriture et le côté pratique de certaines matières. Sans surprises, ils étaient tous les trois au point concernant les sciences, particulièrement la biologie.

.

-sSs-

.

Sa mère finit effectivement par lui demander de convaincre Mukuro et les autres d'au moins faire un test sanguin. Elle en discuta longuement avec eux et ils finirent par accepter, à condition que le prélèvement se passe chez Nami, ce que sa mère accepta. Au final, ils durent tous les trois recevoir les vaccins standards, Mukuro passant en premier une semaine avant les deux autres, juste pour s'assurer que c'était sans danger. Ken avait une légère allergie au lait de vache et à l'argent, mais il était le seul à avoir ce genre d'intolérance. Ils avaient tous des carences alimentaires et devaient donc prendre des compléments. Encore une fois, Mukuro prit le traitement avant les deux autres pendant une semaine pour tester avant de les autoriser à faire de même.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'école, tout le monde parlait de comment Mukuro avait battu Hibari. Les élèves avaient plus peur de lui que de Kyoya, ce que Nami trouvait à la fois amusant et ennuyeux. Elle savait juste que dès que Hibari sortira de l'hôpital, il essayera de nouveau de battre Mukuro. Au moins, maintenant on la laissait tranquille et elle pouvait s'asseoir sous un arbre pour lire avec Mukuro sans qu'on ne vienne l'importuner. Elle emmenait désormais des livres pour tout le monde. Ken aimait les manga, Chikusa préférait les romans en tout genre et Mukuro lisait ce qu'elle lisait en même temps qu'elle.

Un point positif était qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre ses parents que le théâtre n'était plus nécessaire. Elle avait un ami donc n'avait plus besoin de socialiser avec des enfants qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Étrangement, Mukuro et elle n'avaient pas partagé un seul rêve depuis leur rencontre physique. Elle devait avouer que ça lui manquait un peu, ces moments seul à seul avec Mukuro, mais ils se voyaient tous les jours à l'école et il l'accompagnait toujours chez elle pour faire ses devoirs avec ses deux subordonnés, donc ce n'était pas comme s'ils ne se voyaient pas régulièrement. Mais les rêves avaient été spéciales...

Un mois après l'arrivé du trio, elle était en train d'essayer de dormir dans sa chambre. L'été arrivait et les vacances avec lui, même s'ils avaient encore cours pour quelques semaines. Mais le lendemain était un samedi et elle espérait pouvoir faire une grasse-mâtiné, si seulement elle arrivait à dormir. Elle entendit soudainement un bruit venant de sa fenêtre et se leva pour aller voir. Il y avait un petit tapotement au volet à l'extérieur. Elle se saisit de la manivelle et remonta le volet roulant pour tomber dans des yeux vairons, un bleu et un rouge. Elle se hâta d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer son ami et la referma derrière lui, tout comme le volet.

Elle se tourna vers son ami et murmura :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Les rêves me manquent. Je veux être seul avec toi.

Elle cligna, surprise, mais sourit. Les rêves lui manquaient aussi après tout, et pendant la journée, Ken et Chikusa étaient toujours avec Mukuro. Elle prit son ami dans ses bras et murmura :

_ Ils me manquent aussi. Il faudra voir si on peut rétablir la connexion.

Il lui rendit son étreinte avec force avant de la guider vers le lit. Elle s'allongea sous les couvertures et il la rejoignit, se blottissant contre elle.

_ Nos Flammes sont toujours liées, même si les tiennes ne sont pas totalement actives.

_ Est-ce que tu peux sentir quel type de Flamme j'ai ?

_ Brouillard pour sûr. Et tu as aussi de fortes Flammes de Nuage secondaires. C'est tout ce que je peux sentir. Peut-être que si tu deviens active, les rêves reviendront.

_ J'en doute, ils étaient là quand je n'étais pas active, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient besoin que je le soit maintenant ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir la Volonté nécessaire pour les activer ou même les manifester.

_ Tu as de la volonté.

_ Pas assez. Je peux vouloir des trucs, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de vrai Volonté.

_ Il n'y a rien que tu serais déterminée à avoir, même si ça te tue ?

_ J'ai un instinct de survit, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse me mettre en danger, pas volontairement. Je tiens trop à la vie pour la sacrifier pour quoi que ce soit. Et je suis trop blasé pour avoir une vrai Volonté.

_ Même si tes amis sont en danger, tu n'essayeras pas de les sauver ?

_ Le seul ami que j'ai, c'est toi, et tu es plus fort que moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour te protéger. Et si tu te retrouves dans une position où tu as besoin d'être sauvé, je serais la dernière personne à pouvoir le faire.

_ Tu n'es vraiment pas mauvaise avec un sabre. Je t'ai vu te battre contre ton père, tu es douée. Tu ne devrais pas te dévaloriser comme ça.

_ Il n'empêche que tu es plus fort que moi.

Il hocha la tête contre elle.

_ Vrai. On trouvera bien quelque chose pour t'activer.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de mes Flammes.

_ Je sais, mais je serais rassuré de savoir que tu peux te défendre avec tes Flammes si besoin est. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger, Hime-chan. Tu connais la loi de Murphy mieux que moi.

_ Si quelque chose doit mal se passer, ça se passera forcément mal.

_ Donc il vaut mieux se préparer au pire en espérant pour le meilleur.

_ Le pire étant que la mafia nous trouve.

_ Exactement.

Elle soupira avant de s'enfoncer plus dans sa couvertures en y pensant. Elle trouvait l'idée de jouer avec des illusions intéressante et amusante, mais elle ne savait pas si s'activer était une bonne idée. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la Volonté nécessaire pour manifester ses Flammes.

Elle soupira de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

_ On verra ça cet été. Dors.

_ Comme tu veux, Murphy-chan.

Elle eut un sourire amusé et essaya de nouveau de dormir. Le sommeil lui vint beaucoup plus rapidement avec le petit illusionniste à ses côtés.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut !_

.

Remarques :

.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir !

Chapitre non-bêta.

Plume de Nostalgie : j'ai adoré ton com', ça m'a bien fait sourire.

Pour ceux qui lisent JDR et La Nécromancienne et qui n'ont pas eu le mémo : les deux fictions ne sont PAS dans le même univers.

.

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 5 : Entraînement.

.

Nami grogna alors qu'elle essayait de rester endormie. Elle essaya de se tourner sur le côté pour s'enfouir encore plus sous les couvertures, mais un poids sur elle l'en empêcha. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit une tête aux cheveux bleus posée sur elle. Elle se souvint alors que Mukuro était venu au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle bâilla en regardant l'heure et constata qu'il était presque midi. Il était vraiment temps de se lever. Elle secoua l'épaule de Mukuro et il grogna avant de se redresser lentement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de la fixer.

_ Bonjour Mu.

_ Ciao, Nami-chan.

_ Tu peux descendre manger avec moi ou passer par la fenêtre pour sonner à la porte, comme tu veux.

_ Je vais prendre la fenêtre.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se lever et d'ouvrir le volet. Ensuite, elle s'habilla rapidement alors que Mukuro partait. Elle passa au toilette, puis descendit les escaliers et salua son père qui lisait dans le salon.

_ Bonjour Nami, bien dormi ?

_ Yeah. Contente d'être en week-end.

_ Est-ce que Mukuro va venir aujourd'hui ?

_ Je pense, oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Maintenant que son plâtre est parti, je pensais faire un petit test, lui contre toi.

Elle se figea et regarda son père comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Mukuro avait battu Hibari Foutu Kyoya ! Certes, il avait gagné de justesse, mais il avait gagné. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

_ Tu sais que Mu est plus fort que moi.

_ Nami, tu es douée avec ton épée. Je te forme depuis que tu as trois ans, je pense vraiment que tu peux tenir tête à Mukuro ou au jeune Hibari.

Elle allait protester quand on sonna à la porte. Elle partit ouvrir et fit entrer son ami qui se hâta de retirer ses chaussures et d'aller dans le salon.

_ Ah, Mukuro, fit son père. On parlait justement de toi. Ça te dirais de te mesurer à Nami-chan ? Elle refuse de penser qu'elle est forte.

Mukuro les regarda tour à tour et Nami secoua la tête, elle savait qu'elle perdrait si elle l'affrontait. Le garçon sourit à son père et répondit joyeusement :

_ Pourquoi pas ! Je trouve aussi que Hime-chan se sous-estime beaucoup trop.

Le traître ! Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il lui fit un sourire innocent. Elle n'y croyait rien, il était vraiment amusé. Son père frappa dans ses mains avec un sourire et dit :

_ Merveilleux, on pourra faire ça après manger. J'ai quelque bô que tu peux utiliser si tu veux.

Mukuro hocha la tête avec un sourire avant d'entraîner Nami à l'étage, les retournant dans sa chambre en attendant que le repas soit prêt. Nami se tourna aussitôt vers lui et demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Tu sais que tu es plus fort.

_ Nami-chan, je t'ai vu te battre contre ton père et tu n'es pas faible. Je veux juste que tu le comprennes.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'asseoir devant sa table basse avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Ta voie de l'Asura te rends quand même plus fort.

_ Si tu veux, je promets de ne pas l'utiliser.

Il s'était assis en face d'elle et la fixait avec intensité. Elle soupira avant de hocher la tête.

_ Très bien.

Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux qu'il n'utilise pas sa voie. Elle se demandait s'il arriverait à se battre correctement sans cette béquille. Après tout, les Estraneo l'avaient rendu fort psychiquement mais physiquement... Il était un enfant mal-nourri avec peu d'entraînement physique. Son esprit savait peut-être comment se battre, mais pas son corps. Il allait devoir se rendre compte de cette faiblesse rapidement avant qu'il ne se fasse battre par quelqu'un, comme Hibari, qui passait son temps à entraîner son corps au combat. S'il continuait à trop se reposer sur les pouvoirs de son œil, il allait finir par se faire écraser par Hibari lorsqu'ils s'affronteront encore.

Pour le moment, le Démon était en train de réaffirmer son autorité sur les délinquants depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt. Mais il allait finir pas réclamer un nouveau combat contre Mukuro et elle n'était pas certaine du vainqueur quand ça arrivera. Hibari était fort et devenait plus fort après chaque combat, il évoluait rapidement en affrontant tous les adversaires qu'il pouvait trouver. Mukuro était stagnant et se reposait uniquement sur les capacités que lui procurait son œil.

_ Nami...

Elle sortit de ses pensées et retourna son attention sur Mukuro. Il semblait hésiter à demander quelque chose. Puis, il se redressa et dit :

_ Tu sais, quand j'ai récupéré tes connaissances, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'elles, particulièrement le français et l'anglais, venaient de souvenirs brouillés. Et parmi ces connaissances, il y en a qui sont de niveau collège ou lycée, j'ai vérifié dans des manuels pour être sûr. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de souvenirs brouillés, sans qu'il n'y ait de discontinuité dans tes souvenirs récents.

Elle grimaça lorsqu'il se tue pour l'observer et elle porta sa main gauche à la droite par réflexe, se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle avait voulu écrire ce qu'elle savait. Mukuro remarqua bien sûr le mouvement et fixa sa main un instant avant de demander doucement :

_ Est-ce que les souvenirs brouillés sont ceux d'une autre vie ?

Elle serra sa main abîmée un peu plus fort à ça. Bien sûr qu'il allait comprendre ! Il n'était pas idiot et son pouvoir s'appelait littéralement « six chemins de réincarnation » il ne pouvait que croire à la réincarnation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait ne serais-ce que lui répondre ? La dernière fois, ça lui avait cassé la main.

Il sembla cependant prendre son silence pour une réponse et demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'ai dis pour mes voyages en enfer.

Elle grimaça en entendant le ton qui montrait son sentiment de trahison et de déception.

_ Je...

Elle prit une inspiration et décida de parler prudemment, se préparant à arrêter au moindre signe de danger. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa voix ou s'étouffer parce qu'elle s'apprêterait à dire quelque chose d'interdit.

_ Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler. Quand j'ai essayé d'écrire ce que je savais, ma main s'est cassée. Je ne veux pas découvrir la pénalité si j'essaye de parler...

Il sembla comprendre et hocha la tête. Il fixa sa main droite, couverte de cicatrice et avec le pouce dans un angle étrange. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas saisir d'objet avec cette main parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bouger correctement son pouce et la force dans ses doigts étaient énormément diminuée.

_ Je comprends... Tu avais quel âge ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Comment peux-tu te souvenir ?

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et énonça prudemment :

_ J'avais presque vingt ans. J'ai eu un accident de voiture, je sais que je suis tombée dans le coma un moment mais après ça... Je me suis juste réveillée un jour dans un berceau, dans le corps d'un nouveau-né. Les premières années, je me demandai très souvent si ce que je vivais était juste un produit de mon imagination, un rêve provoqué par mon coma. Mais... J'ai appris des choses que je ne connaissais pas avant et je sais que je n'aurais pas pu le faire si c'était vraiment un rêve comateux. On ne peux pas rêver de ce qu'on n'a pas vu auparavant...

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il lui arrivait encore, généralement lorsqu'elle déprimait un peu et que son ancienne vie lui manquait, de penser que c'était juste un rêve. Cependant, elle savait que ce qu'elle vivait maintenant était sa réalité et qu'elle n'en sortira que les pieds devant.

Elle pouvait voir que Mukuro réfléchissait à ses paroles et elle se demandait s'il allait deviner le reste. Elle ne savait vraiment pas si elle aurait le droit de lui en parler.

_ Ta théorie du multivers, celle que tu m'as expliquée et que tu utilises souvent pour tes fictions, elle dit que certaines personnes sont capables de capter ce qu'il se passe dans des Univers ou Mondes proches. Tu écris que c'est de là que viennent la plupart des histoires qui arrivent dans les rêves de leurs écrivains. Comme Harry Potter, LoTR ou même Black Butler. Tu écris aussi que ce que voient les voyants ou les médium vient d'univers proches de celui où ils se trouvent qui ont une ligne de temps avancée par rapport à eux.

_ C'est la théorie général que j'utilise, oui. Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Tu l'as dis toi-même, tu ne peux pas rêver quelque chose que tu ne connais pas. Hors, au début, tu m'as dis que je pouvais être le produit de ton imagination. Ça veut dire que tu as déjà du m'imaginer, pas vrai ? Et tu as maudit Murphy dès que tu m'as vu, comme si tu me reconnaissais. Ça veut dire que tu m'as déjà vu quelque part, pas vrai ? Tu as lu quelque chose où j'étais.

Elle ne répondit pas, ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Mukuro. Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de KHR, sa main était un rappel suffisant. Mais peut-être...

_ Quand j'ai compris dans quel pétrin j'étais, je me suis jurée de ne pas me mêler de ce que je sais qu'il va se passer. Je comptais passer inaperçu et éviter les autres comme la peste. Et puis, le premier rêve est arrivé.

_ Au moins, ça explique pourquoi tu semblais ravie de me voir. Est-ce que tu me considère vraiment comme ton ami ?

_ Si je ne te considérais pas comme Mien, je ne t'aurais pas empêcher de te retrouver chez les Vindice pour le restant de tes jours, ne pouvant sortir qu'en possédant des gens. Si je ne te considérais pas comme Mien, je n'aurais jamais partagé mes connaissances et j'aurais simplement respecté la chronologie en faisant tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter. Tu es à moi, mon ami et la chronologie peut aller se faire mettre. C'est la vraie vie, pas un stupide manga. Tu es une vraie personne, pas un personnage avec lequel je n'ai aucun lien.

Il la fixa, comme cherchant la moindre trace de mensonge, et elle garda les yeux braqués dans son œil bleu. Il finit visiblement par trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il lui sourit joyeusement avant de se lever et de prendre sa position préféré, allongé à côté d'elle avec la tête sur ses genoux.

_ Tu es à moi, Murphy-chan. Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir suivi mon plan initial, je ne veux pas être enfermé de nouveau.

_ Je m'en doute.

Elle jeta un œil à la porte de sa chambre, espérant que son père n'avait rien entendu, même si les bruits de cuisine en-dessous d'eux signifiaient qu'il était occupé à autre chose.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mis une barrière de Brouillard pour détourner l'attention de la porte quand je suis entré.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en hochant la tête.

_ Merci.

_ Est-ce que j'étais le personnage principal ?

_ Non.

_ Tu peux me dire qui ?

_ C'est S...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en sentant sa gorge se serrer brutalement. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer. Mukuro la regarda avec inquiétude alors qu'elle se calmait finalement.

_ Je...

Elle toussa un peu et prit la bouteille d'eau qui était à côté de son lit pour se dessécher la gorge avant de reprendre :

_ Je ne peux pas le dire.

_ La mafia va venir ici.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Mukuro soupira en fermant les yeux.

_ Tu ne veux pas être mêlée à la mafia. Je ne veux pas y retourner, je préférerais la détruire avant d'y remettre les pieds volontairement. Mais il va falloir qu'on deviennent plus fort tous les quatre si on veut avoir une chance de leur échapper. Ils remarqueront forcément que je suis un Brouillard puissant et ils essayeront de me soumettre, ils n'hésiteront pas à utiliser les Miens pour m'atteindre.

_ J'ai quelque idées, en me basant sur le manga et les fanfic.

_ Il y a des fanfiction dessus ?

Elle eut un sourire amusé et répondit sagement :

_ Il y a des fanfictions sur absolument tout. Si tu peux y penser, tu le trouveras sur internet.

Il fit une grimace et commenta :

_ Je trouve ça perturbant qu'on ait pu écrire sur moi comme ça.

Puis il la fixa soudainement avec un œil critique.

_ Est-ce que tu as écrit des histoires sur moi ?

Elle rougit brusquement en se souvenant de la seule fiction qu'elle avait faites sur KHR. Mukuro écarquilla les yeux et dit :

_ Tu l'as fait !

_ Ce n'était pas vraiment sur toi. C'était un cross-over avec Harry Potter et Tom Riddle s'est retrouvé dans le manga et le point de vue était basé sur lui plus qu'autre chose donc... De toute façon, je ne suis jamais arrivée au moment de l'apparition de Mukuro dans l'histoire.

Il leva un sourcil à ça et demanda curieusement :

_ Est-ce qu'au moins, j'étais fort dans le manga ?

_ Il avait les entrées en scène les plus cool lors des combats.

Il hocha la tête à ça avec un sourire satisfait. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et se renfrogna.

_ T'as pas répondu.

_ Il n'était pas LE plus fort, mais il était définitivement dans les plus forts. Le personnage était juste un peu trop arrogant à mon goût, il avait trop confiance en ses capacités et ça lui a coûté plus d'une fois.

Il se renfrogna encore une fois mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était content qu'elle fasse la différence entre le personnage et lui.

_ Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?

_ Je ne pense pas, non.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, le père de Nami appela :

_ Les enfants ! À table !

Ils se levèrent et descendirent pour manger. Ils discutèrent principalement de l'école autour du repas. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Nami monta dans sa chambre pour se changer, enfilant sa tenu d'entraînement avant de redescendre et de sortir dans le jardin, le traversant rapidement jusqu'au petit dojo au fond. Son père était déjà en train de montrer à Mukuro les exercices d'échauffement qu'il lui avait enseigner dès ses trois ans. Elle se mit à les faire à son tour, s'étirant et courant deux fois autour du dojo pour se mettre dans le rythme.

Lorsqu'ils se furent échauffés, Nami prit un boken et Mukuro un bô et Yukine se mit entre eux en tant qu'arbitre.

_ Je rappelle, aucune blessure grave, le premier à se rendre à perdu.

Son père ne comptait jamais les points. Dans la famille, ils étaient épéistes de génération en génération et apprenaient à se battre pour un champ de bataille, pas pour des compétitions. Le vainqueur était toujours le dernier debout. C'était dur, mais efficace. Elle se mit en garde, compensant sa main faible avec une prise d'une main sur son épée et observa Mukuro faire de même. Sa position était faible au niveau de ses pieds et il favorisait son côté droit avec son bô. Il était plus habitué à manier son trident qu'un bô classique donc elle devait surtout faire gaffe à des attaques de percée.

C'est alors qu'elle observait Mukuro en attendant le début du combat qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué ce genre de détails dans sa vie précédente. Son père lui avait fait travailler ses capacités d'observation sans relâche et l'avait faite regarder très souvent des vidéos de combats en lui disant de prévoir le gagnant ou les actions des deux combattants en se basant uniquement sur leur langage corporel. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte des résultats de cet entraînement.

_ Commencez.

Son père s'écarta et elle fonça, choisissant d'ouvrir avec une frappe verticale vers le haut, essayant de le déséquilibrer. Mukuro para, mais comme elle l'avait vu, il était mal ancré sur ses pieds et il fit un pas en arrière pour récupérer son équilibre. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de profiter de la faille car il attaqua avec son bô vers sa tête. Elle esquiva de côté et le déséquilibra encore en donnant un coup horizontale vers son ventre découvert par son mouvement.

Mukuro savait se battre mentalement, se rappela-t-elle, mais son corps n'avait pas les réflexes et les muscles nécessaires pour appliquer correctement les mouvements. S'il n'utilisait pas sa voie d'Asura, elle pouvait gagner.

Ils échangèrent des coups rapides pendant un moment, Nami faisant de son mieux pour profiter des nombreuses ouvertures dans les défenses de Mukuro et Mukuro essayant de battre son amie sans utiliser sa voie. Il l'avait sous-estimé et il ne savait honnêtement pas s'il pouvait gagner comme ça. Nami lui sourit innocemment, elle savait que plus Mukuro avait l'air amusé, plus il était frustré et désespéré. Elle se demandait vraiment s'il allait utiliser sa voie. Elle dégagea brutalement le bô et frappa son ventre de la pointe de son boken. Mukuro recula face au coup et trébucha, se déséquilibrant suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse frapper sans obstacle, ce qu'elle fit, lui donnant un coup du plat de son arme dans le coude pour lui faire lâcher le bô. Mukuro avait une bonne résistance à la douleur, mais même lui avait des réaction instinctives, comme lâcher un objet quand on se faisait mal au coude ou au bras. Un troisième coup dans ses côtes accompagné d'un coup de pied dans l'un de ses genoux suffit à l'envoyer à terre. Elle donna un rapide coup de pied dans le bô pour l'éloigner et plaça l'autre pied sur la poitrine de Mukuro, la pointe de son boken sur son cou.

Mukuro grogna en montrant les dents, mais se laissa quand même aller sur le sol.

_ Okay, j'ai perdu.

Elle lui fit un large sourire avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Ton équilibre est horrible, il faut vraiment que tu revois la position de tes pieds quand tu te bats, commenta-t-elle.

Son père eut un reniflement amusé à ça.

_ Il n'y a pas que son jeu de jambe qui est mauvais. À ce niveau, c'est étonnant que tu ai battu Hibari. Tu as de bons instincts et tes réactions ne sont pas mauvaises, mais tu n'as clairement aucun entraînement formel.

Mukuro serra les dents mais ne dis rien face à la critique. Il s'était rendu compte tout seul qu'il ne faisait pas le poids sans son œil. Le père de Nami poursuivit pensivement :

_ Tu devrais faire du karaté. Ils enseignent le maniement du bô lorsque tu as un niveau suffisant.

_ Je me bats généralement avec un trident, pas un bô.

_ Donc plus du Sojutsu ou du Naginatajutsu... Hum... Il y a un dojo qui enseigne le maniement d'une naginata à Namimori auquel tu peux t'inscrire. Je te conseil tout de même de lier ça à du karaté, ça ne peut que t'aider.

Mukuro hocha la tête et répondit :

_ Je vais y réfléchir. Merci du conseil.

_De rien petit. Maintenant, allez faire vos étirements avant de vous laver.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Mukuro suivit l'exemple de Nami, imitant ses exercices de récupération.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux propres, ils montèrent un goûter dans la chambre de Nami et s'assirent autour de la table. Mukuro mit une nouvelle barrière de Brouillard et se renfrogna aussitôt en repensant à leur combat.

_ Tu sais te battre mentalement, mais ton corps n'est pas entraîné. C'est pour ça que tu as perdu.

_ Je sais. C'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que l'autre se reposait trop sur ses capacités. Sans l'œil je ne suis pas très fort.

_ Exactement. Mais si tu t'entraînes physiquement et que tu apprends à te battre sans ton œil, alors ta voie d'Asura deviendra l'exception et non pas la règle. Et ça te rendra plus fort lorsque tu l'utiliseras.

Il hocha la tête pensivement. Il ne savait pas si les clubs pouvaient l'aider mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Il voulait être assez fort pour protéger les Siens et échapper à la mafia.

_ D'après toi, quelle serait la meilleure discipline pour Ken et Chikusa ?

Elle y réfléchit un moment, essayant de se souvenir du manga. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment des détails, juste de l'histoire en générale et des personnages, mais de ce qu'elle se souvenais...

_ Ken est plutôt polyvalent avec ses dents, mais en générale, je dirais la boxe ou le kick-boxing. Pour ce qui est de Chikusa, son arme principale est son yoyo mais ça fonctionne difficilement dans un combat au corps à corps donc je le verrais bien faire de l'aïkido.

Mukuro hocha la tête en notant ça dans un coin de son esprit. Il allait voir avec les deux autres et se renseigner sur les clubs disponibles à Namimori.

_ Est-ce que tu peux te défendre sans ton sabre ?

_ Non. Je voulais faire de l'aïkido, mais avec ma main droite c'est trop compliqué. Je suppose que je peux chercher autre chose, mais il faut que j'évite les chocs violents dans ma main.

Il hocha la tête pensivement et se fit une note mentale de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait convenir à sa princesse. Peut-être qu'il pouvait créer une poche pouvant contenir un sabre en utilisant ses Flammes, comme le sac de Hermione dans Harry Potter. Il devait juste convaincre la poche qu'elle était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et à ancrer la suggestion. Il allait définitivement y réfléchir plus en profondeur.

_ Mu, si tu pouvais éviter de dire à qui que ce soit que je me souviens de ma dernière vie et au sujet du manga...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et le remercia avec un sourire. Après ça, la conversation s'arrêta et elle sortit un livre, s'installant dans son lit. Mukuro la rejoignit rapidement et ils se mirent à lire en silence.

.

-sSs-

.

Au final, ce fut sa défaite face à Hibari le lundi suivant qui convainquit Mukuro de s'inscrire aux deux club que lui avait conseillés le père de Nami. Il ne s'était rien cassé parce qu'il avait fait attention, mais ses bleus allaient mettre des semaines à disparaître et il ne supportait vraiment pas l'air satisfait et supérieur qu'abhorrait le maudit piaf. Et bien sûr, s'il entrait dans un club, ses deux subordonnés allaient faire de même. Ken choisit le kick-boxing et Chikusa s'orienta plutôt vers le kenpô. Nami, elle, ne s'inscrivit à aucun club, préférant se consacrer au kendo et au tir à l'arc. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était presque prête pour apprendre l'école familiale et elle était vraiment excitée à l'idée d'enfin connaître les techniques qui se passaient de génération en génération dans sa famille. Son père avait toujours refusé de lui en donner le nom, disant qu'elle le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Ce ne fut cependant qu'un an plus tard qu'il l'assit dans le dojo en face de lui pour lui montrer l'art familiale.

_ Ce que je vais te montrer est le meilleur style de combat au sabre qui existe. De maître en apprenti, chaque figure n'est montrée qu'une seule fois. Si l'élève est digne du style, il n'a besoin de rien d'autre pour les comprendre et les réutiliser.

Elle sentait qu'elle savait où ça allait venir. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que le style de sa famille soit le même style que Yamamoto Takeshi ? Elle haïssait Murphy. Mais elle allait quand même apprendre le style, parce que c'était celui de ses ancêtres.

_ C'est pour cela que cette école est considérée comme invincible. Je l'ai apprise de ton grand-père en même temps que Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, le chef du restaurant de Sushi et un autre qui est mort il n'y a pas longtemps.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant pourquoi ses parents aimaient aller manger du sushi. Elle-même n'aimait pas le poisson, donc ils lui faisaient toujours à manger avant d'y aller, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à interagir avec Yamamoto Takeshi en dehors de l'école.

_ Il s'agit du Shigure Soen Ryu. Je vais te montrer les huit katas, le huitième étant la clef du style.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et son père se leva. Elle se concentra pour ne pas manquer une goutte de la démonstration, elle n'aura pas d'autres chances. Même si elle était sûre de pouvoir demander à Mukuro d'ancrer le souvenir dans son esprit pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, elle ne voulait pas tricher, pas là-dedans. Elle allait retenir les huit katas et créer sa propre forme quand elle en aura l'occasion. Elle voulait faire honneur au style de sa famille. Elle allait aussi devoir trouver un moyen pour utiliser ses Flammes de Brouillard pour améliorer les mouvements, si elle les débloquait un jour.

.

-sSs-

.

Elle était assise dans sa chambre avec Mukuro, lisant tranquillement dans son lit quand une pensée lui vint.

_ Dis, Mu, tu peux invoquer des animaux avec ta troisième voie, pas vrai ?

_ Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ D'où viennent les animaux ? Et est-ce que tu peux dresser un animal et l'invoquer à volonté ? Et est-ce que tu peux invoquer n'importe quel type d'animal ? Qu'en est-il d'animaux fantastiques, comme les dragons ou licornes ?

Il la fixa un instant avant de se mettre à y réfléchir sérieusement.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

_ Il faut qu'on fasse des tests.

Il hocha la tête. Il pouvait voir l'avantage de dresser un animal pour divers besoins ou d'avoir des créatures mythiques. Il ne s'était personnellement jamais demandé d'où venaient les animaux qu'il pouvait invoquer. Il savait juste qu'il pouvait le faire et qu'il pouvait aussi réanimer les cadavres d'animaux s'ils étaient assez frais.

Ils sortirent rapidement, Nami emportant de quoi prendre des notes, et se rendirent dans un parc un peu isolé et peu fréquenté. Mukuro plaça une barrière de Brouillard autour d'eux pour qu'on ne les dérange pas et Nami s'assit sur un banc, sortant son carnet.

_ Okay, premier test, invoque quelque chose et essaye de le renvoyer d'où il vient. Ce serait bien notre veine de réussir à invoquer un dragon mais de ne pas pouvoir le renvoyer.

_ Vrai.

Il invoqua un lapin noir et réussi à le renvoyer sans problème. Elle hocha la tête et fit une note dans son carnet.

Mukuro invoqua ensuite un jeune chiot et lui accrocha un collier au cou avant de le renvoyer et d'essayer de l'invoquer de nouveau. Il lui fallu quelque essais avant de réussir à obtenir le même chiot que la première fois. Il recommença plusieurs fois après coup jusqu'à être capable d'invoquer ce chiot en particulier à chaque fois. Il décida aussi qu'il était mignon et qu'un berger allemand faisait un bon chien de garde, alors il le garda. Il allait le dresser avec soin pour qu'il puisse protéger sa princesse. Il pouvait bien sûr le forcer à obéir, mais il avait appris sa leçon avec sa voie d'Asura. Trop se reposer sur son œil était stupide. De toute façon, il éprouvait plus de satisfaction à battre le stupide piaf sans utiliser son œil, ce qu'il arrivait à faire maintenant la plupart du temps lors de leurs rendez-vous à la fin des cours.

Il recommença l'expérience avec un jeune singe, un chaton et une jeune chauve-souris. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait invoqué la chauve-souris, juste qu'il la trouvait adorable et cool. Elle le voyait plus avec un corbeau, mais bon, c'était lui qui décidait.

L'expérience suivante fut d'essayer d'invoquer un runespoor, le serpent à trois tête de Harry Potter. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire cramer par un dragon et une licorne risquait de s'énerver en étant invoquée et d'essayer de les empaler. Cependant, il n'arriva qu'à faire venir des serpents classiques. Ils essayèrent ensuite d'invoquer un kitsune, mais là aussi, seuls des renards normaux répondirent à l'invocation. Et lorsqu'il tenta le dragon, il tomba sur un dragon de commodo.

Le reste de l'après-midi après ça fut passé à invoquer divers animaux et à voir le niveau de contrôle que Mukuro avait sur eux avec son œil. Lorsque le garçon fut fatigué, il rentrèrent chez Nami et Mukuro fit une sieste qu'il considérait comme bien méritée, Nutt, sa chauve-souris, endormie dans ses cheveux et Saito, son chien, couché au pied du lit. Nami leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ça avant de s'asseoir à son bureau pour revoir ses notes et essayer de déterminer s'il y avait d'autres test possibles. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient mettre une caméra autour du cou d'un animal invoqué, la dissimuler avec des flammes et le renvoyer d'où il venait avant de l'invoquer de nouveau plus tard pour voir ce qu'il avait filmé...

Lorsqu'ils firent ça avec un pigeon, ils eurent une magnifique vue des toits de Paris. Ils purent déduire de plusieurs expériences avec divers animaux que Mukuro pouvait invoquer n'importe quelle espèce de n'importe où dans le monde. Ils découvrirent aussi qu'il pouvait envoyer les animaux dans des lieux précis quand il le voulait.

Il se pourrait qu'il ait envoyé un éléphant au milieu de Londres avec Nutt qui filmait les réactions dans les airs. Ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait tracer ce pouvoir facilement. Et la vidéo avait été hilarante. De toute façon, les anglais pensaient qu'il s'était enfui d'un zoo, bien qu'aucun zoo n'ait reporté de disparition.

.

-sSs-

.

Le reste des années passa relativement calmement. Mukuro, Ken et Chikusa s'habituèrent bien à la vie civil, tout en s'entraînant régulièrement avec leurs armes de prédilections dans un parc abandonné et en allant à leurs clubs divers. Ken s'était inscrit au football en plus du kick-boxing et Chikusa avait commencé à jouer de la guitare acoustique. Mukuro s'était aussi pris d'intérêt pour la guitare électrique et en jouait souvent chez elle. Nami n'avait rien ajouté à sa liste d'activité extra-scolaire, même si Mukuro insistait pour qu'elle médite pour essayer de déverrouiller ses Flammes. Elle savait qu'elles étaient là, mais elle n'avait juste pas la Volonté nécessaire pour les réveiller. Alors, elle se contentait de travailler sur sa technique à l'épée, le Shigure Soen Ryu que lui avait enseigné son père. Elle était fier d'avoir réussi à se rappeler et à reproduire les huit formes sans l'aide de Mukuro. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de demander à son ami de bien ancrer le souvenir dans son esprit après qu'elle ait réussi à exécuter tous les katas. On n'était jamais trop prudent et elle voulait être sûre de ne jamais oublier.

Saito était devenu un excellent chien de garde et ses parents avaient accepté qu'elle le garde chez eux pour Mukuro, du temps qu'il restait dans le jardin. Il les accompagnait à l'école et restait tranquillement à l'entrée jusqu'à la fin des cours. Il se pourrait que Hibari l'ait recruté une ou deux fois pour traquer des briseurs de règles. Mukuro et lui avaient une relation étrange de rival, ils se battaient quasiment tous les jours de la semaine après les cours, mais s'entendaient aussi comme larrons en foire quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de Nutt ou Saito. Nami avait d'ailleurs conseillé à Mukuro d'invoqué un petit oiseau jaune, comme ceux du manga, pour le donner à Hibari. Il avait essayé de massacrer Mukuro mais on le voyait depuis lors en permanence avec l'animal qu'il avait nommé Hibird, à la plus grande hilarité de Nami. La relation des deux garçons étaient étrange, mais elle fonctionnait pour eux et ils savaient tous les deux que seul l'autre pouvait présenter un vrai défis à Namimori et leur permettre de devenir plus fort en se battant l'un contre l'autre.

.

-sSs-

.

Peu avant les vacances d'hiver avant leur première année de collège, et l'arriver imminente de Reborn, Mukuro souleva un problème qui amusa beaucoup Nami.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis à la table de la cuisine ne train de manger un goûter avant d'aller faire leurs devoirs à l'étage, quand Nami remarqua que Mukuro semblait perturbé. Elle avait remarqué qu'il était distrait récemment et il venait moins souvent dormir avec elle la nuit, ce qui était en soit étrange vu qu'il venait quasiment toutes les nuits. Ses parents avaient d'ailleurs remarqué cette habitude mais n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de donner LA discussion à Nami en lui disant de ne pas faire de bêtise. Et bien entendu, ils avaient aussi dis à Mukuro qu'il pouvait manger avec eux le matin et le soir mais de prévenir à l'avance s'il restait. Elle adorait vraiment ses parents et leur attitude plus détendue que la norme. Mais en même temps, ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour penser à autre chose que dormir.

Elle se pencha vers son ami en lui mettant une pichenette dans le bras et demanda à voix basse :

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es bizarre depuis un moment.

Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils avant de marmonner :

_ Rien... C'est juste des pensées bizarres.

_ Quelles pensées ?

Il jeta un regard à Ken et Chikusa avant de se pencher et de murmurer dans son oreille :

_ J'ai parfois envie de mettre mes lèvres sur les tiennes et je sais pas pourquoi, c'est perturbant.

Elle le fixa un instant, se demandant s'il était sérieux, mais son air mal à l'aise était réel. Elle prit une inspiration pour s'empêcher de rire face à son ignorance absolument adorable et lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Je pense que vous avez tous les trois besoin d'une petite discussion avec ma mère.

_ Il y a un problème ?

Elle pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet à l'idée de devoir aller à l'hôpital. Leur phobie collective face aux établissements de soin n'avait pas disparu en quatre ans. Ils acceptaient de se faire examiner et soigner par la mère de Nami mais refusaient catégoriquement de mettre les pieds à l'hôpital s'ils avaient le choix.

_ Non, rien de grave. Juste une explication qui devrait répondre à pas mal de vos questions. Je vais juste la chercher, okay ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, l'air incertain et elle se leva. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de sa mère où elle travaillait quand elle n'était pas de garde et toqua au battant de la porte pour attirer l'attention de la femme.

_ Nami. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?

_ Mu et les autres auraient besoin d'une leçon sur les merveilles de l'adolescence et du développement hormonal.

_ Oh. On ne leur a rien dit à l'orphelinat ?

_ Apparemment non.

Sa mère hocha la tête et se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

_ Si tu allais lire dans ta chambre pendant que je leur parle, je doute qu'ils soient confortable avec ta présence.

_ Okay.

Elle monta les escaliers et laissa les garçons à la merci de sa mère sans la moindre hésitation.

Deux heures plus tard, Mukuro entra dans sa chambre avec un air encore plus perturbé qu'avant. Lorsqu'il la vit, il devint soudainement rouge pivoine et évita soigneusement son regard. Il se laissa tomber par terre devant la table basse et grommela :

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

_ Désolée, je pensais qu'on t'aurais expliqué à l'orphelinat ou que tu aurais déjà lu ça quelque part.

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais rougit aussitôt et baissa le regard sur la table en triturant un des crayons qui étaient posés dessus.

_ Est-ce que tu comptes sortir avec quelqu'un ?

_ Pas avant mes seize ans, non. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour un adolescent conduit par ses hormones. Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

_ Pardon ?

Il releva la tête et la fixa, ignorant ses joues rouges.

_ J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu me laisses tomber si tu sors avec un autre garçon.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit le tour de la table pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et le serrer contre elle. Il lui rendit aussitôt l'étreinte, bien que toujours rouge.

_ Idiot, je ne t'abandonnerais pas tant que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais des masses de garçons, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une relation avant mes seize ans.

Il hocha la tête et se laissa aller contre elle. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle de manière possessive et déclara :

_ Tu es à moi. Et dans quatre ans, tu seras toujours à moi et à personne d'autre.

_ On verra.

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais resta serré contre elle, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était plus amusé qu'autre chose par son comportement et elle le trouvait absolument adorable quand il rougissait. Surtout avec Nutt qui pointait le museau hors de sa coiffure en forme d'ananas.

Enfin, avant qu'ils ne puissent discuter sérieusement de leur relation, ils allaient devoir survivre le débarquement de mafieux qui allaient envahir Namimori. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre_.

.

Remarques :

.

Plume de Nostalgie : tu m'as mise cette musique en tête... Et pour la dernière fois, Nécromancienne et JDR ne sont pas dans le même univers. Merci pour ton com', ça m'a fait plaisir.

On dirait que vous voulez tous les mettre en couple. Hum... On verra.

.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 6 : De l'Irréel au Réel.

.

Le temps passa, chaque jour les rapprochant un peu plus de la rentrée au collège et de l'arrivée de la mafia. Nami s'entraînait dur au kendo avec son père et se battait régulièrement contre Mukuro pour s'assurer d'avoir un niveau acceptable. Elle ne le battait pas souvent, mais ça arrivait encore. Et si elle arrivait à être au même niveau que Mukuro dans un combat sans Flammes, alors elle savait qu'elle était à peu près capable de battre quelqu'un du niveau de Hibari. Après tout, Mukuro le battait toujours une fois sur deux dans leurs nombreux affrontements.

Nami regarda le bout de son bôkken et soupira. Elle n'était pas faible, elle pouvait se protéger. Mais elle ne savait pas si sa force était un avantage ou non. Hibari était le plus fort dans la ville. Mukuro était juste derrière lui et elle... elle était à côté de Mukuro. Mais est-ce que cette force la protégera de la mafia ou attirera leur attention ?

Elle soupira de nouveau avant de secouer sa tête pour chasser ses pensées noires et elle reprit ses kata. Les mouvements répétitifs et précis étaient étrangement calmants et suffisaient à satisfaire sa légère hyperactivité. Dans sa vie précédente, elle haïssait le sport et s'était totalement plongée dans ses histoires. Au point où, lorsque ses parents l'avaient faite voir un ostéopathe crânien pour ses migraines chroniques, il lui avait dit qu'elle avait trop d'énergie spirituelle et pas assez d'énergie physique pour balancer le tout. Comme si le chakra existait réellement, comme si ses migraines étaient dû à trop d'imagination et un manque d'activité physique. Elle avait rejeté totalement ces croyances. Après tout, le chakra appartenait au Monde Irréelle, pas au Monde Réelle. Elle avait toujours fait la différence entre les deux.

Le Monde Réel, celui dans lequel elle vivait, logique et chaotique mais sans pouvoirs surnaturels, sans magie, sans énergie spirituelle. C'était un lieu sûr et rationnel pour elle. Effroyablement ennuyeux, certes. Et aussi pourri jusque la moelle avec des humains qui détruisaient tous ce qu'il y a autour d'eux. Mais sa vie était calme et sans danger. Contrairement au Monde Irréel dans lequel elle se perdait, à imaginer des aventures pour des personnages sur lesquels elle avait tout contrôle.

Le Monde Irréel... C'est les mondes dans lesquels les histoires qu'elle aime se déroulent. L'Alagaësia, le monde magique, le Disque-Monde, Konoha, le Seireitei... Là où les pouvoirs surnaturels sont naturels, là où on n'avait aucune autre limite que l'imagination. Dans les histoires, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle décidait de la vie des personnages, leurs rêves, leur avenir, leurs amours et leurs haines, leurs peurs et leurs joies. Elle adorait jouer avec ses personnages dans le Monde Irréel, parce qu'elle était en sécurité derrière son écran, dans le Monde Réel. Tout le monde rêve des aventures du Monde Irréel, mais très peu veulent réellement y aller autrement que dans leur imagination. Et encore moins pourraient y survivre. Le Monde Irréel était dangereux et on y risquait sa vie et son intégrité physique en permanence. Il n'est amusant et excitant que tant qu'on reste hors de son influence.

Elle frappa violemment dans l'air en fermant les yeux. Elle était entrée dans le Monde Irréel. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, et au fond, ce n'était pas si important de savoir. Ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était trouver la volonté de survivre et de lutter contre l'Intrigue de l'histoire. Elle devait trouver la force mentale de continuer à avancer. Elle était forte physiquement, elle savait se battre et se protéger. Mais elle était aussi terrifiée. Elle n'était pas courageuse, elle était lâche et introvertie. Elle pouvait crier, insulter, critiquer et se débattre autant qu'elle voulait dans son esprit, elle n'avait jamais le cran d'agir physiquement. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été une actrice, uniquement une spectatrice passive. Elle était toujours plus à l'aise dans le background, dans l'ombre, à écrire ce qu'il se passe dans le Monde Irréel. Comment pouvait-elle prendre le premier pas et écrire sa propre histoire ? Comment pouvait-elle prendre entre ses mains son avenir dans ce monde à la réalité incertaine ?

Elle rangea son bôkken dans son obbi avant de prendre sa bouteille d'eau là où elle l'avait laissée sur le sol. Elle avala quelque gorgée puis se mit à faire ses étirements.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle sortit du dojo de sa famille et retourna dans la maison en elle-même. Elle jeta un regard à sa tenue, un hakama noir avec un kimono bleu court tombant jusqu'aux genoux et fermé par-dessus un T-shirt violet sombre par un obi noir. Elle haussa les épaules et rangea son bôkken dans un sac spécial qu'elle passa dans son dos avant d'enfiler ses baskets.

_ M'man ! J'vais courir un peu !

_ D'accord, rentre à l'heure pour dîner.

_ Sûr.

Elle prit son keffieh bleu et le drapa autour de son cou, le remontant pour couvrir le bas de son visage, comme à son habitude, avant de placer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et de mettre son mp3 en route. Puis, elle sortit et se mit à courir. Pour une fois, Mukuro n'était pas avec elle. Il était à son club et comptait passer un peu de temps avec ses cousins à la salle d'arcade avant de venir chez elle pour dîner. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment il pouvait avoir une foi aussi aveugle en elle. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui lui faisait parfois peur. Mukuro lui faisait confiance et l'écoutait pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. Elle ne faisait que lui donner des conseils avec des explications logiques, mais elle savait que si elle lui demandait sérieusement de tuer quelqu'un ou de commettre un crime, il le ferait sans la moindre hésitation. Elle se doutait qu'il s'était attaché lors de leurs rencontres mentales nocturnes car elle était la seule lueur d'espoir et de gentillesse qu'il avait lors de ses moments les plus noirs. Mais son obsession et sa dépendance étaient dangereuses, pour lui et pour les autres. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'il serait prêt à tout faire pour rester à ses côtés, mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... si elle mourrait encore... il y avait de très forte chance pour qu'il se brise et parte dans une rage meurtrière.

Elle soupira, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire à ce sujet. Elle pouvait juste faire de son mieux pour survivre. Le poids rassurant de son bôkken dans son dos allégea son inquiétude à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas un vrai katana, mais un morceau de bois solide pouvait parfois faire tout autant de dégâts entre les mains d'une personne expérimentée.

Elle s'arrêta un moment devant un parc et s'assit sur le muret l'entourant pour reprendre un peu son souffle et profiter de l'air frais de l'après-midi. Ils étaient à peine arrivés sur la fin de l'hiver mais le temps se réchauffait déjà. Elle n'aimais pas le soleil et la chaleur, préférant l'ombre et le climat breton, alors la brise fraîche et les quelques nuages dissimulant la lumière aveuglante et trop forte de l'astre solaire étaient les bienvenues.

Elle se baissa soudainement par réflexe en sentant un objet voler à grande vitesse vers elle. Juste à temps pour qu'une balle de baseball lui passe par-dessus la tête. La balle frappa le muret entourant la maison en face d'elle et s'y enfonça d'au moins un centimètre. Elle l'avait échappée belle. Et elle maudit mentalement Murphy parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de lancer une balle avec autant de force. Elle se redressa et allait partir quand un garçon aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux noisettes portant un T-shirt de baseball et ayant un gant couvrant sa main droite, se mit devant elle en se frottant l'arrière de la tête avec un air gêné.

Elle soupira et retira un écouteur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Ah ah. Je veux m'excuser pour la balle. Si tu t'étais pas baissée, j'aurais pu te blesser.

Elle haussa les épaules et remonta son keffieh sur son visage en répondant :

_ Je me suis baissée, donc pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu devrais retourner jouer.

_ Tu veux jouer avec nous ? C'est une batte sur ton dos, non ?

_ Non, je ne veux pas jouer. Et ce n'est pas une batte.

Elle se leva et remit son écouteur avant de se détourner et de dire :

_ Je dois retourner à ma course, au revoir.

Puis, elle partit sans attendre de réponse, augmenta nonchalamment le volume de sa musique. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle devrait peut-être éviter ce parc à l'avenir. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait le contourner dans son circuit pour réduire les chances de croiser de nouveau Yamamoto...

Elle rentra chez elle après une autre heure à courir sans incident et partit aussitôt prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle vit Mukuro en train de lire sur le lit et eut un sourire en coin.

_ Hey, Mu. Passer une bonne journée ?

_ Salut Hime-chan. Ça allait. Birdy est venu jouer un peu avec moi et je lui ai mis une raclée. Et toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'installer à son bureau pour allumer son ordinateur.

_ Pas trop mal. Me suis surtout entraînée. Faillis recevoir une commotion cérébrale parce que Yamamoto ne sait pas contrôler la force de ses lancer de baseball quand je courrais. J'ai esquivé juste à temps pour éviter sa balle. Je te jure qu'elle s'est enfoncée d'au moins un centimètre dans le mur d'en face.

_ Tu n'aurais pas été la première, grommela-t-il. Ken s'est déjà pris une de ses balles, elles sont horribles.

_ J''espère juste qu'il ne se souviendra pas de moi et n'essayera pas de devenir ami pour se faire pardonner, grogna-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard éloquent et il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Oh. Okay, ne pas s'approcher du maniaque du baseball, compris. Tu fais quoi ?

_ Un essais sur la Chance Aléatoire. Faut bien que je tape ça quelque part, ne serais-ce que pour me placer des limites...

_ Vraiment ? Montre !

Il se leva et sautilla vers elle avec un sourire amusé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le laissa lire les deux pages qu'elle venait de finir.

.

-sSs-

.

Théories : Chance Aléatoire.

.

.

Chance Aléatoire (CA)

Une simple définition serait qu'une personne ayant une CA s'attire les pires ennuis possibles et imaginables sans le faire exprès pour s'en sortir de façon improbable et miraculeuse en le faisant encore moins exprès. Il s'agit d'une condition médicale reconnue dans le monde magique qui peut parfois être particulièrement difficile à diagnostiquer.

La CA peut être variable et a plusieurs niveaux.

.

Une CA Variable (CAV) est quand quelqu'un a normalement une CA d'un certain niveau (généralement B) mais qui a régulièrement un accidents de niveau plus élevé (A ou S). Un exemple serait quelqu'un avec une CA de rang B qui est particulièrement chanceux ou malchanceux les vendredi 13 dépendant si le mois est paire ou non. Cette personne aurait un CAB avec une variable A sur ces jours précis.

Le cas le plus célèbre de CAV est Harry Potter. Sa CA normal est de rang B mais est élevée à S le jour de Halloween et pour la période fin-Mai – début-Juin. Avec une évolution au rang A lors des matchs de Quidditch.

.

En premier, on a le rang le plus bas, le rang C. (CAC)

Le nombre d'incident est assez peu élevé, à environ deux ou trois par an.

La gravité des incidents est généralement basse. Il peut s'agir de simples blessures à une victoire à la loterie tout en passant par l'incendie accidentelle de son logement.

Le niveau C est assez peu souvent diagnostiqué parce qu'il n'est pas considéré comme grave et les incidents peuvent être pris pour de simples coïncidences ou hasards. Cependant, il est important de surveiller les signes pour s'assurer que la CA n'évolue pas en un niveau supérieur, ce qui peut parfaitement arriver.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de CAC considérés comme variables. Si ça s'aggrave, alors ça passe directement à un rang B.

.

Le deuxième rang est le rang B. (CAB)

La CAB est plus inquiétante que la CAC car plus fréquente, au rythme d'une à deux fois par mois.

Les incidents ne sont pas vraiment mortels, mais s'ils se passent mal, il se peut que le Patient ou les personnes autour de lui se fassent gravement blessés.

Un exemple magistrale qui a permis de diagnostiquer un élève de Poudlard dont on ne citera pas le nom (Il se pourrait que ses initiales soient HJP) serait le suivant :

Notre élève de seconde années, que nous nommerons Harvey, avait trouvé un livre écrit dans une langue inconnu dans une classe abandonnées depuis des années. Bien entendu, comme tout jeune garçon de douze ans, il l'a ouvert et il l'a lu. À voix haute. Et tous ceux ayant été élevés par des sorciers ou ayant un minimum de bon sens savent que c'est une très mauvaise idée en générale. Harvey ne le savait pas et a réussi à invoquer un démon mineure sans faire exprès. Une pixie sauvage est passée dans le coin et a désorienté le démon, ce qui l'a fait tomber en arrière sur une pierre légèrement déchaussée qui l'a étourdi. Il a essayé de se relever et de foncer de nouveau vers Harvey avant de trébucher, de tomber par la fenêtre et de s'empaler sur l'une des piques en fer accrochées aux murs du château. Ce qui l'a tué parce que ce type de démon était allergique au fer.

Ceci est un exemple d'accident classique pour une CAB. Ils sont dangereux, mais se règlent quasiment tous par eux-même sans que le Patient n'ait à faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, il faut être prudent quand on interagit avec un patient ayant une CAB car la CA ne couvre pas les personnes autours du Patient au moment de l'incident et il arrive très souvent qu'il y ait des dégâts collatéraux.

La CAB est considérée comme la plus dangereuse en dehors de la S, plus à cause des dégâts collatéraux que parce que la Patient court de réels risques.

.

Le rang A. (CA²)

Le rang A est considéré moins dangereux que le B car il est surtout caractérisé par la partie « Chance » de la CA. Il s'agit d'une anomalie, comme expliqué dans l'exemple de l'introduction. Une personne ayant une CA² est soit extrêmement chanceuse soit extrêmement malchanceuse. Elle se présente sous deux formes.

Soit la personne a des épisodes sur des jours ou événements précis. (se référer à l'exemple de la loterie de l'introduction et à la note sur les matchs de Quidditch de Harry Potter.)

Soit la personne est en permanence extra-chanceuse dans un domaine et extra-malchanceuse dans un autre. Par exemple, quand une personne (qui ne s'appelle pas Tsunade) gagne des paries ou gagne à des jeux d'argent, une catastrophe arrive quelque part ou à quelqu'un d'autre proche d'elle.

La CA² se présente principalement chez ceux ayant une CAV, mais peut être aussi trouvée en tant que CA régulière. Elle n'est, en théorie, pas dangereuse pour d'autre ou le Patient, mais quand même à surveiller. Les Casinos et salles de jeux clandestines sont particulièrement vigilants et n'hésiteront pas à mettre à la porte tous ceux suspectés d'avoir une CA², sauf bien sûr si elle est négative et leur fait gagner de l'argent à eux.

.

Le Rang S (CAS)

Comme le nom l'indique, le rang S est vraiment un cas.

Plus sérieusement, ce rang est le plus dangereux et peut être mortel pour le patient ou les gens autour d'eux. (Se référer en l'occurrence à la mort de Cedric Diggory lors d'un épisode de CAS de Harry Potter.). Il est toujours trouvé dans un CAV et est extrêmement dangereux. Ceux qui l'ont doivent être particulièrement vigilants lors des périodes où le risque d'accident est le plus élevé.

Si ils entreprennent quelque chose, ça se passera mal, que ce soit de façon bénigne (infiltration d'un criminel notoire dans une école pleine d'enfants) ou mortelle (Cedric Diggory). Cette CA applique en permanence la Loi de Murphy et il faut donc toujours se préparer au pire.

La fréquence des épisodes est régulière. Ils n'arrivent que sur certains jours précis ou certaines périodes de l'année. Ce fait rend une CAS assez facile à diagnostiquer et ceux l'ayant sont surveillés de près par une section spéciale des Aurores et de St Mangouste afin de minimiser les risques ou d'au moins pouvoir faire le ménage après la catastrophe inévitable. Ceux ayant une CAS doivent s'enregistrer auprès de St Mangouste et préciser les jours où les risques d'accidents sont les plus élevés. Il s'agit du seul type de CA qui demande une surveillance régulière et que le Patient soit enregistré auprès des autorités.

.

Ceci conclu la description des différents types de CA.

J'espère que cela répondra aux questions des jeunes sorciers et sorcières lisant cet essai sur cette condition peu connue mais pourtant tellement répandue.

.

-sSs-

.

Mukuro éclata de rire devant les exemples et le ton de l'article et prit un moment pour se calmer. Nami regarda sa réaction avec un sourire amusé et attendit patiemment qu'il se remette à respirer normalement.

_ Pauvre Harry Potter, tu es vraiment méchante avec lui.

_ Ce n'est pas être méchante, c'est juste être une auteur. Le Monde Irréel est mon domaine, j'y fais ce que je veux.

Il hocha la tête sagement, connaissant son avis sur la différence entre les deux mondes. Puis, il se figea soudainement avec un air pensif.

_ Tu sais... Tu as toujours fais la différence entre le Réel et l'Irréel... Et si ton problème avec tes Flammes, ce n'était pas ta Volonté, mais ta façon de voir le monde ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Le monde dans lequel on vit, pour toi, avant, c'était juste un manga. Une simple partie du Monde Irréel. Peut-être que tu n'arrive pas à manifester tes Flammes parce que tu ne vois pas notre monde comme ton nouveau Réel, mais toujours comme Irréel. Après tout, tu arrives à les toucher quand tu médites.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nier ses paroles, mais... Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait probablement raison. Elle considérait toujours qu'elle avait été projetée dans le Monde Irréel et faisait une nette différence dans son esprit entre ce qui est Réel et ce qui est Irréel. Et un pouvoir comme les Flammes de Dernière Volonté faisaient partie de l'Irréel dans son esprit. Reconnaître qu'elle avait ce pouvoir, c'était reconnaître qu'elle n'était plus en sécurité dans son ancien monde mais en danger dans ce qui était auparavant Irréel. Pour elle, l'ancien monde était le Monde Réel et ce nouveau monde faisait partie du Monde Irréel, il n'existait pas tant qu'elle ne le reconnaîtrait pas.

Mais elle était lâche, elle était terrifiée à l'idée d'accepter ce nouveau monde comme sa nouvelle réalité. Si elle l'acceptait, si elle acceptait ses Flammes, alors elle acceptait la mafia et les dangers que l'Intrigue allait apportés très rapidement. Et ça lui faisait peur. Elle était généralement assez blasée et apathique, à la limite de la sociopathie parfois, mais sur ce coup-là, elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à l'histoire. Elle ne voulait pas être en danger.

Elle sentit soudainement les bras de Mukuro autour d'elle et ne se rendit qu'alors compte qu'elle avait commencé à hyperventiler.

_ Shhhh... Doucement, Hime-chan. Je suis là. Je te protégerais de ma vie, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Pourquoi... murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi m'es-tu si dévoué ?

Il s'accroupit par terre devant elle en la regardant dans les yeux avec détermination et en lui tenant les mains avant de répondre doucement :

_ Lors de mon emprisonnement, tu étais ma lumière, ma conscience, ce qui me maintenait sain d'esprit. Tu me montres ce qui vaut la peine de conserver ce monde pourri jusque la moelle, aujourd'hui encore tu me maintient sain d'esprit et lucide. Tu es mon pilier, ce qui m'ancre dans la lumière et m'empêche de sombrer dans l'obscurité dans laquelle j'ai failli me plonger volontairement lorsque les expérimentations sont devenus trop douloureuses à supporter. Je sais que cette obsession, cette dépendance, est dangereuse, que je suis en permanence en équilibre sur un fil au-dessus du gouffre, mais je m'en fiche parce que tu es là avec moi. Ma princesse, ma lumière, mon ancre. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout et je te protégerais, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle écarquilla les yeux face à sa sincérité et sa dévotion. Elle ferma les yeux avec douleur, elle ne savait pas si elle était digne d'une telle déclaration. Elle était égoïste et lâche, elle était loin d'être sociable ou aimable avec d'autres êtres humains. Mais Mukuro croyait en elle et la tenait en si haute estime... Elle se laissa glisser au sol avec lui et le prit dans ses bras en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de soulagement ou de tristesse et s'en fichait un peu.

_ Mu... Je te promet de faire de mon mieux pour être digne de ta vie, murmura-t-elle.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour d'elle et il répondit d'un ton sûr :

_ Tu l'es déjà, Hime-chan.

Elle ferma les yeux en se détachant de lui alors qu'il lui saisissait de nouveau les mains. Elle était terrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas reconnaître l'existence du monde. Mais elle savait que continuer d'être volontairement aveugle n'était pas la solution. Elle devait ouvrir les yeux et accepter. Accepter que le précédent monde n'était plus le sien. Accepter que ce nouveau monde était sortit du Monde Irréel et était devenu le Monde Réel. Elle prit une inspiration saccadée et chercha ses Flammes. Indigo et violet se mirent à danser derrière ses paupières et elle se força à reconnaître leur existence, leur réalité. C'était ses Flammes et elles existaient. Elles existaient, tout comme le monde autour d'elle. Elles étaient réelles, tout comme sa nouvelle vie et le monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et les fixa sur ses mains dont les paumes étaient tournées vers le haut. Dans la droite, de l'indigo. Dans la gauche, du violet. Des Flammes dansaient paresseusement sur sa peau, la réchauffant plaisamment et humant joyeusement dans son esprit.

_ Elles sont réelles, murmura-t-elle avec révérence.

Mukuro lui sourit et fit apparaître ses propres Flammes, faisant se mêler les deux Brouillards. Ils sentirent brusquement un lien se mettre un place entre leurs esprits et le sourire du garçon s'agrandit.

_ Elles sont réelles et à toi, Hime-chan.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre son ami, fatiguée par son entraînement et la première manifestation de sa Volonté. Elle s'endormit avec le cœur un peu plus léger, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Votre avis ?_

 _Pilou._


End file.
